


Blood and Agony

by Cryosine



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BoyxBoy, Death, Ehhhh, Fluff, Lemon, Little laughs, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryosine/pseuds/Cryosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is set in the GTA gaming universe. Vanoss or otherwise known as Night Owl is an infamous theif living the good life with plenty of friends. Then there's H20Delirious, a famous assassin known for his method of killing, but when both of them come face to face what will they do?  Will they end each other?  Or will they come together?  Find out in Our Dreams. This is a H2oVanoss FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy my story  
> (BTW I have this story on Wattpad too and I have one more story but I'm not going to put it on here so if you want check out my wattpad at "MiniTheMinter" so see you guys in the next chapter)

Vanoss's P.O.V

It was a cold and dark evening in Los Santos, the leaves blowing in the air, car horns honking away. I am just walking about in the alley ways with my owl mask on with both hands in my pockets. Hello I'm Vanoss and I'm the infamous thief from the city of Los Santos. I've stolen from stores, houses, you name it. But I have never killed a person to do so. I wear my owl mask so I wouldn't be recognized by anyone, the only ones who know what I look like are my friends Wildcat, BasicallyIDoWrk, and DaithiDeNogla. Right now I'm just coming back from another robbery from a convenience store, stole about like 14k 'wow can't believe I didn't steal from there sooner' so with that thought I just hopped in my red Zentorno I specifically parked in this hidden spot and drove off to my high-end apartment in the middle of the city.

Delirious's P.O.V

Hello I'm H2oDelirious, and I'm the famous assassin from Los Santos. I work alone but still have friends like Miniladd, Moo Snuckle, Lui Calibre, and Cartoonz. I kill people for a living to get money, so I guess sort of like a mercenary right? I just got back from killing some airhead con-man, and of course I wore my white hockey mask. I don't want people to see my face, I have scars from my childhood that I hated so much. Both of my parents abused me because I'm gay, the kids at my school were a different story. They teased me and beat me for my scars and ugly face, at least they didn't know I was gay ,that would have been another thing to get beat up about. Okay so enough of that nightmare, let's get back to reality. I'm just driving on my turquoise blue Bati motorcycle, going around the city to anywhere I want because my job is done for the day...finally...


	2. Chapter 2

Vanoss's P.O.V

I just went through the door of my apartment, walking up to my wine bottle finally getting the relief I've wanted for so long today. But right before I was able to take a drink some asshat just decided to interrupt me. I read the caller ID and it was Wildcat "Hello?" "Oh Um Evan we just might have a slight problem..." "and what might that be?!?" "Um you know the famous assassin H2oDelirious yeah he's actually after our leader..." okay so me, Wildcat, Daithi, and Marcel are basically in a group, our leader his name is Bobby and he's a total jackass to everyone  "and why in the world would I give two shits about him?!" the line was silent on the other end "Okay look Evan I know you hate him in fact we all do but think of it this way, he gets us lots of money and how good would that be if he is cutoff...literally!" and with that he won me over "Ok I'm convinced, what do you have on this H2oDelirious guy?" "Looks like he killed about...GODDAMN fucking 288 people through out like in the last 1-2 years!!" "Okay...cause of death?" "...Oh shit...no wonder he's called H2oDelirious...it looks like he tortures the people first and then drowns them at the bottoms of the lakes and/or oceans." then I got silent "Okay, let's just see how he can compete with me because you know how I am Tyler, you know I'm one sly motherfucker!" "Yes I fuckin know that but how in the hells are we going to do this?!?" "Just give me some time to think and we'll talk about it tomorrow okay?" "Yeah sure whatever..night" 'I will get you H2oDelirious no matter what! ' "Night..." I hung up and picked up my bottle again 'oh finally I've been waiting for this' and with that I drunk away at it.

Delirious's P.O.V

After I got back from a quick job I just went back home because let's face it, I'm tired as hell. Once I got there all I could hear was the TV that I left on early this morning. When I walked over to my couch and that's when someone calls, it was Cartoonz. "Hey dude, we have some asshat for you to kill" "Okay well who?" "His name is Bobby Smith and he's in charge of a secret association that's involved with lots of drugs and a whole lot of money." "Okay I'm in but whose all apart of that little association of his?" "Um looks like a group of guys...their names are...Vanoss,Wildcat,Moo Snuckle, and DaithiDeNogla..." "Any pictures? Records of anyone?" "Yeah but mainly about the Vanoss dude..." "Okay send me the files." "Will do!"

          I have received the files of this so called Vanoss guy and god damn could I say he was pretty fuckin good at his job, he has stolen about like 15.4 million in the last  2 years. And it looks like he's unknown too, he just has to wear a damn owl mask. I took a look at the rest of them and they were pretty good but not as good as Vanoss. "How in the hell am I going to fucking kill these douches?!?" "I don't know, figure something out...we know how good you are Delirious, and your pretty damn great at your job so figure something out because boss wants them dead within this very year." "Okay fine...but what do I get out of all this?" "We'll explain later just goodnight Delirious..." "Night Cartoonz!" Then I hung up and walked into my bedroom, God how I was tired. We must have had a long conversation because it's like 1 in the morning now. I just left that thought out and went to sleep. 'Just how am I going to kill these people?'


	3. Chapter 3

Vanoss's P.O.V

I woke up from the sound of my front door unlocking. 'Oh that must be Marcel' I forgot that I gave an extra key to my apartment."Hey Marcel what's up?" "Nothing just bringing breakfast and discussing various stuff...." "Ah good man...so what do you have on this H2oDelirious guy?" "Actually yeah.....I have a few files on his friends too." then he hands me the files of Cartoonz, MiniLadd, Lui Calibre, and a Moo Snuckle. '...hmm interesting...' "Anything else?" "Nope doesn't look like it." "Okay good work Marcel." he just nods and then continue on with our breakfast.

Delirious's P.O.V

"Hey Lui, what's up?" I say walking over to him through my own apartment "Nothing much, just bringing information on the tangos." we call our targets tangos, I look through it all and wow these people are actually pretty good at what they do,then I pat Lui on the back "Good job Monkey!" "Okay thanks but boss sent you to do a real quick mission before this one so you better start training.....okay?" "Alright, but give me the files first." "Umm okay sure." He hands me the files and I could not believe what I just saw.....


	4. Chapter 4

Delirious's P.O.V

The look I held was a look of pure happiness but then a look of horror. The files I have just seen, they include me killing my best friend and the most popular girl from my middle and highschool. My best friend, his name was Tony, he was the only one who could understand what I went through, he stayed with me all the way through middle school and even highschool but he had to move away because he wanted to go to a special college that will make him achieve his dreams, but I haven't heard from him since. And then there's Tori,  the most popular girl throughout my middle and highschool days, she was the one who would pick on me everyday no matter what, she picked on me in front of other students, teachers, and even the principal, but no one even cared, except for Tony. Tori was a cocky smart sun-of-a-bitch with curly black hair and hazel eyes. Tony was a charming strong jokster with short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Okay enough with description let's get back with the present. I was staring at it with shock and awe, Lui was looking at me like I had 5 heads "..A-Are you okay?.....Delirious?" I looked over at him "Umm....yeah yeah im okay.............okay Lui I really am not!" "What's wrong?" "These files include my best friend and the most popular girl from my school days!" "Alright so umm...is that a good and bad thing? I'm guessing?" "Yes!" "Okay so what are you going to do?" "I DONT FUCKING KNOW?!?" "How about you just torture the bitch and well at least say some special goodbyes to your friend..." tears start to come at the corners of my eyes, but I just won't let them fall "Okay well see you later Lui!" "Bye!" I grab the files, wave him off and walk out the door. 'Oh god...how am I really going to do this?'

Vanoss's P.O.V

After I'm done with my breakfast I say my thank you to Marcel and walk out the door. I go done to my garage and get inside my red Lamborghini, that's when the jackass calls. The caller ID on my phone literally says 'Jackass CockSucker Boss' (it's a good thing I don't show him my contacts hehe) I answered the phone "Hello Vanoss!" he screamed in the phone before I could even reply "Yes Bobby,  do you need anything?" "Um it's sir, and as a matter of fact yes, I do need something!" 'That fucking jackass!' "Okay 'sir' so what do you need?" "You heard about that assassin H2oDelirious coming after me yeah?" "Yes, yes I have...and?" "and I want you to protect me dipshit!" 'I just want to kick his ass ri here ri now motherfucker' "Okay I'll tell the others!" "Okay good good, bye!" then he hung up before I could even respond. Wow such a Jackass! No fucking manors at all! Might as well get ready and start training. 'How are we going to kill a skilled assassin?'


	5. Chapter 5

Vanoss's P.O.V

So I'm at the Ammunation shooting range, along with Marcel, Wildcat,and Daithi. We really needed to train, because of all I know we would only give him little scrapes on his arm. And he may even bring in his buddies to be a decoy and trick us. There's alot of dirty tactics that they could use and we have to be ready for all of them. I actually have a slight bad feeling that this won't turn out so well but I don't know..."Hey Evan! Get back to training!" that pigshit they call our leader screamed out to me. "Okay 'sir'!" he just gave me a thumbs up and walked out into his office, I just sighed annoyingly and went back to my training. 

~4 Hours Later~

"Oh yes! Were finally done...we should go to the bar!" Tyler yelled, "Well count me out..." "Oh god Evan...try and have some fun!" he playfully pushed my shoulder "Don't be so lame!...oh I get it" he had a mischievous grin on his face "Get what?" "Our little Evan here is gay!...you really didn't think we were just going to drink right?" he laughed a little. I actually don't really know about my sexuality, I've been focused on work and money so I'm basically clueless. I tinge pink just a tiny bit, fortunately the guys don't notice "N-No I'm not" I stutter a bit, the guys start laughing. "Dude you totally are! Your stuttering so much!" Daithi says in between laughs "No I'm not!" I yell angrily, the other guys stop laughing and look at me scarcely. "Dude Evan...chill...we were just playing..." Marcel says calmly, his calm voice soothes me down a little bit but my cheeks are as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry, can I just go now?..." "Sure go ahead, I'll bring you something on the way back!" Marcel yells back to me as he's walking away with the others. Now that you guy's is a good friend. 

Tyler's P.O.V

I really don't know what I'm going to do with Evan being gay, because it's obvious and all but I have a slight problem with gays. So I guess you would call me a homophobic, but I wouldn't call it that. You see back when I was a child, it was always my mom and dad and me. Then when I was 14 years old I went to go get my dad for something, but when I opened that door I saw him on top of another man I haven't even seen before. I gasp then that's when they notice, "Go the fuck away Tyler, can't you see daddy is busy?!" I start to heat up in anger and run out of that house in an instant. Once my mom came home I told her everything, she believed every word I said. Then just like that we got out of that hell house and moved to Indiana. So that's basically my life story and I've hated gays ever since, I mean Evan is a nice guy and all but I just can't accept it. "Hello?...Tyler?...you there Wildcat?" I snapped back into reality once Daithi called out "Oh yeah sorry..." he just nods it off and we just kept walking until we got to the bar. Have fun with your Fuck boi's in hell person that is supposedly my 'father'. 

Delirious's P.O.V

The next day was actually pretty good, I've just found out that my other 2 best friends, which are girls, are moving to Los Santos! Yay! Hopefully they don't get put on my death list. They're names are Sachiko Suzuya and Masicanity, they're actually nicknames but who cares, they were actually the first girls who accepted me and they know I'm gay and all but they are cool with that. And what a coincidence, they'll be moving in together next to my apartment. Speaking of those girls here they come now "Hey Jonathan!" Sachiko and Masicanity come running up to me and they attack me with a huge hug, Sachiko knocked me over and onto the ground. These were some very tall girls I must say, Sachiko is 5,7 and Masicanity is 5,3 and I'm only 6,0...I have to step up my game. Then whenever Sachiko got back up it was Masicanity's turn to give me a hug attack. "Wow Jon you've gotten bigger!" then Masicanity pats my back "Yeah! So have you found a special boy yet?" I stayed silent "Come on Jon Jon tell us!" they gave little puppy faces 'I might be gay but they're just adorable!' "No...no I haven't..." "Awww come on Jon, you know what? we will help you with this, just leave everything to us..." I can tell what they're thinking just by looking at their wide grins and having silent conversation between the two of them. "Yeah Jonathan...let's help..." then they maniacally laughed like I would laugh when I'm out with friends. 'Oh god...well then...this will be fun...'


	6. Chapter 6

Vanoss's P.O.V

I started to walk down to my apartment since the Ammunation I was at wasn't really that far and plus I really needed the exercise. I'm just walking down the sidewalk minding my own business when suddenly I see something...or someone hiding from something, it seems to be watching someone and he was wearing a blue hood but I couldn't see any other features, the guy he was looking at looked about my age, he had short brown hair and stunning blue eyes. I tried to get a closer look at the other person who was looking at the boy and he had moved on from roof to roof. Why not have some fun shall we, but I'm going alone this time around. I smirk and start running towards a latter and get on top of the roof running in the direction that the blue hooded guy was running. I start to slow down as I see the blue hooded guy and the other guy from before, the blue hoodie guy pulled down his hood revealing a...white hockey mask?...that seems so familiar but from where?...WAIT...That's the H2oDelirious guy!...but what the hell is he doing? I suddenly hear someone scream "WHAT THE FUCK?!? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" I get down on my stomach and leaned over the edge of the building. H2o was lightly strangling him "Shh! Be quiet Tony.." "Wait...I know you" he stares at him with wide eyes "Oh my god! It's really you Jon Jon?!" the fuck? "Yes Tony...it's me Jon Jon" H2o said with defeat "It's been so long but why are you doing this?" I see him start to tear up at the corners of his eyes, H2o tears up behind his mask "I'm sorry Tony...." he starts crying "Maybe you'd understand......but I h-have to......" "It's fine..I understand....just remember....I've always loved you bro." H2o stops crying and looks at him with wide eyes "Tony..." he cry's again, stands back up and hugs Tony "I'm gonna miss you bro....." "Me too." the just hug and cry softly in each others arms. "Well brother...it's unfortunately time to pass on......goodbye...Tony...friend... brother..." then H2o slits the guys throat, once the guy falls down H2o collapses onto the ground "Why...why why why!!!" I starts to pound on the ground with his bare fists making them bleed "Well then, time to get the bitch..." he says with pure venom in his carefully spoken words. 'Wow...ok...that was sad and terrifying...I might need to train harder...*gulp*...'


	7. Chapter 7

Delirious's P.O.V.

I have the feeling I am being watched. I've had this feeling since I have stalked Tony 10 minutes ago. It's very...annoying...but maybe if it's a person following me then that would be perfect. I will just play a little game with them *evilly grins* time to play cat and mouse. But who's the cat? And whose the mouse? 

Vanoss's P.O.V.

I just see him grin widely like he's a madman and start to walk away but then burns the body before moving any farther. He started climbing up buildings and I followed him all the way through until we got to this cliff in the mountains far from Los Santos. Next, I see a beautiful black haired lady with a large buff man next to her laying his arm around her shoulders letting the girl lay her head on his one shoulder. Then I see Delirious hidden in the bushes far off to the right. He then makes a sound in the bushes and the couple get slightly scared "Check who that is!" "Yes babe..." he then sighs and walks off close to the middle lane of us. When that guy is far enough from the girl, Delirious then crawls over to the lady and jumps on her. She was about to scream just when Delirious squeeze's her mouth shut and pulls a large knife out "Scream bitch and I kill you!" she just nods silently crying, he uncovers her mouth "Wait...I know who you are..." she then grins a little "Mask Freak!" his face gets red with anger then he puts the knife close to her neck "Don't you fucking call me that!" "Why shouldn't I when it's true?" "Okay yeah im fucking 'Mask Freak'!" putting finger quotes in the air "So why did you come here freak!?" she says with a little attitude "Because Tori your the motherfucking cocksucker, white piece of trash that I'm going to kill today!" "Oh so you started killing...hmm you really are a freak." she then grins widely forgetting about those names he called her "Yeah I guess I am...but at least I'll put an end to your pitiful excuse for a life...then I'll truly be happy." he looks away, pulls up his mask to where you can see his lips and he smiles "Whatever...and mask freak...back in the school days I always knew you were gay...I know you've been trying to hide it, but you just didn't hide it very well...and you faggots have to go to hell!" 'Wait wait wait he's gay?!' he then laughs with maniacal laughter "You first cocksucker..." he whispers with venom laced in between his words and she has that truly terrified look on her face and he slits her throat quickly, then he pulls out a lighter and lights her on fire. Delirious then rolls her off the cliff and watches the body fall in front of the entrance highway to Los Santos. 

          He laughs loudly and he stops for a second "Hey! Stalker! I know your out there!!" 'Oh shit' he looks in my direction and throws the knife he had before landing right next to me 'huh I guess he has really good hearing...' it's a good thing he can't see me because I haven't really been on my game lately and I didn't carry any of my guns or explosives with me so the only options I had were to run, hide, or die (haha reference from the steam game outlast). So I just crawled away with as little noise as possible and ran off. I looked back to see his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring right back into my poo brown ones, I then waved mouthing 'Until next time!' and turned away and ran down back into the city. 

Delirious's P.O.V.

I saw his stunning chocolate brown eyes (BTW I could only see his eyes and mouth), mouthed something not understandable, waved at me and ran back to the city.  I knew there was a stalker...but why didn't I kill him? 

~2 Hours Later~ 

I got back to my apartment to see Sachiko and Masicanity sitting on my couch watching YouTube on my Xbox One "Watchya guys watching?" "This youtuber called Markiplier or Mark for short." "Cool would you mind scooting over." I then sat in between the girls "So what kind of videos does he do." "He's a gaming youtuber and in this video he is playing the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with the hardness level on 20/20 it's hilarious!" I stand back up "I'm gonna go get some food wanna come with?" "Oh hell yes!" they said in unison with their fist pumping. I laugh hard "Okay...haha...let's go!" I put my fist in the air with them and walked out the door into my garage getting on my turquoise motorcycle "You guy's can ride that red one over there!" I point to my all red motorcycle "Awww yeah!!  T.Hanks Jon Jon!!" then I see Sachiko running to the red one and driving it with Masicanity on her back holding onto Sachi. Then Sachi starts reveing the motorcycle and rides off through my garage and onto the road before I could speak,  I almost forgot about my mask so I threw it on the ground and drove after them. I had an actual genuine smile on my face 'I love these girls so much...' then on the rest of the way to the convenience store I was laughing and smiling looking at the girls already lined up with their junk food in hand. 'I don't know what I would do without them in my life...'


	8. Chapter 8

Delirious's P.O.V.

Once we got back to my apartment, we just sat on the couch and watch Markiplier on my big flat screen. We watched him for over an hour listening to him playing horror games, while suddenly I hear a noise back in my garage (I know you can't hear all the way in your garage but in this story you can) I got up "Did you guy's hear somethin just now?" they paused the video "Actually yeah...can you check Jon?" "Yep, you know it!" so then I just walked all the way down to the garage turning all the lights on and looking around it "Huh...I see nothing here..." then suddenly I hear a crash coming from upstairs, so I ran all the way upstairs to see all the lights out and the girls gone. Next, I see a note on the TV, the note says "Let's play a little game Delirious. ~The Tango". What the hell?!?  "Whoever fucking did this...their going to regret what they just did!" I look my window and see a car going full speed up the mountains "DAMMIT!" then I swing my fisted hand into a lamp make my apartment completely dark. 

???'s P.O.V.

Ha! I got the girls away from that freak! I can't believe it was just that easy! "HAHAHAHA!" "What the hell are you laughing at!" said the white haired girl with red clips in her hair, it's actually kind of weird since it like two clips aligned like a X and there are just three clips lined up, and then she has stitches all up her arms and neck, all the way down her legs too, agh! Even one next to her eye and lip! (A/N: That would be Sachiko if your wondering) How did she even get that done?!?  Or did she even do that herself...anyways back to this hell we call life. "Shut up! Or else you won't speak for the rest of your life!!" then I point a gun at her, she whimpered then held the other girls hand tightly. 

Masicanity's P.O.V

Well this is fucking great! We just got kidnapped! Hopefully we get saved by Jon...or anyone for that matter. "Are you taking us somewhere all the way out here?" "Duh! I'm taking you someplace where no one can find you! Now shut your mouth were almost there!" we waited for about 5 minutes. He pulled us out the car and pushed us all the way out to the two huge doors that are connected to an old abandoned barn "NOW COME ON IIINNN!!" Then he pushed us on the floor and walked in himself and turned on the lights to reveal dried blood splatered walls and weapons hung up on them, there were two chairs in the middle of the barn. Our kidnapper puts down his tools and walks over to us, he then picks both of us up and ties us back up to the two chairs. "I will come back for you guy's at morning!" he then waves and shuts and locks up the barn "What are we going to do...?" Sachiko questioned with a tear rolling down her cheek "I don't know....well all we can do now is hope for the best..."

Vanoss's P.O.V.

It was about 10 in the morning when I woke up. Well another day of training we go, YAY! Time to see that jackass for 5 hours straight is sure just great *sarcasm intended*! I just went on with my morning and got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door to my garage and drove all the way out into the country onto the training facility. 

~5 hour time skip~

Me and the gang all head out for lunch...or maybe dinner but I don't know we're just going out to eat. Next, we see this burger joint up ahead, we walk in and get burgers and milkshakes. While we eat, we see a breaking news story of two girls who come up missing just last night. One of the girls had long slightly curly white hair and red clips with red stitches everywhere along her neck and face, the other girl had long black hair and wore a red jacket. Their names come up under their pictures, Sachiko Suzuya and Masicanity, huh some weird names. I look over at the guys to see their reactions, Nogla has his eyes wide, Marcel just keeps eating his food, and Tyler is...nervous?...why would he be nervous? "Hey Tyler what do you think about these missing girls?" "Um, I really think this is terrible!" huh...he was hesitant just now...okay then. After that we just continued on with our meal and went back home but Nogla came with me to watch horror movies and talk about pointless things. 

Sachiko's P.O.V

We need to figure out how to get out of this place. Well let me have you know I'm a scythe master just like my boyfriend, but he's in Tokyo right now, but he still taught me everything there needs to know. But there is something bigger here because you know the stitches I have like everywhere on my body...their not just for fashion...it's what there supposed to be used for. My dad wanted a boy but he got a girl so he killed my mom and burnt her in a building making it look like it was an accident. But he wanted me alive. So he turned me into a boy, but later in the years Ive learned what he did to my family. So I killed him with a mini scythe. But then in those years I've learned I also had a sister but she was taken away when I was born, I really wonder where she is. After I killed my dad I went to a foster family in North Carolina and Masicanity was my very first friend when I got there...well you can guess the rest. So back to my hell that I learned to accept and I look to my left seeing Masicanity asleep on the chair. "Hey! Where's our food!" then the man comes walking in "Right here you bitches!" then he threw some sandwiches right in front of our chairs "Enjoy!" he shouted and ran out of the old abandoned barn. What i was about to say after that was that I've been in the military for the Japanese for about 4 years but then quit,  Masicanity was in the marines for about 2 years but she doesn't have as much training as me so she's not as good a fighter, but she can still kickass. But how are we going to of get out here?


	9. Chapter 9

Delirious's P.O.V

I have been looking for them both for the past 5 fucking days and I just can't...I tried to look everywhere but I've only gotten as far as the military base in Fort Zancudo, I've already checked as far down as the airport but I didn't find them anywhere between those lines. I just need to keep on searching. I can't stop now...they really changed my life and how I begun to see things more clearly...but in a deadly way...sort of...but really these two girls have been there for me since day one of middle school. They just decided to talk to me right on the spot so yeah, that's how we met. I really didn't like them at first but I grew to them and now their like my own younger sisters. They have done so much for me, I will even put my life at risk. I don't give any fucks anymore! I just need them safe...in my arms...being just like little loving sisters...FUCKING DAMNIT! THAT SUN-OF-A-BITCH FUCKING "TANGO" BETTER HAVE THEM ALIVE...OR ELSE HE WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE HE HAS CAUSED SUFFER TO!...First things first...weaponry and training...I will even search across the oceans and continents looking for them. He. Will. Pay.

Sachi's P.O.V

Blood is dripping from the corner of my mouth while our kidnapper is punching me because he needs to 'Take out his anger on something', yeah. He is only just punching me because I'm a 'Freak' apparently. Looks like he doesn't like my stitches. Like I said before these stitches aren't just for fashion reasons. And plus I did all this myself...or at least my boyfriend taught me how to so yeah. I really hope that Jon can save us because I don't think my boyfriend would get a plane all the way to California to save me from this creep, ehh. He still has to take out all the monsters in Tokyo so he doesn't really have time for me...but at least I still have Jon and Masicanity with me. Their like my real family I've never had...I would never want them to get hurt in any possible way. So please someone go save me and Masicanity...I don't want her to get hurt out of all people...

Masicanity P.O.V

I'm just screaming while this motherfucker thinks he can punch my fucking sister. Well he's got another thing coming once I get out of these ropes. No one punches her or Jon...besides you would never want to mess with us anyway...I was in the marines for 2 years...specialized in close combat...Sachi was in the army in Tokyo...where she met her boyfriend and got the perfect scythe...since you know... She's a scythe master...Jon...our Jon Jon is an assassin...I've always knew but didn't tell anyone...not even Sachi...even though she needs to know too...I don't like to keep secrets from her...but I feel like I have to...I guess I have to talk this out with Jon first...

Vanoss's P.O.V 

Me and Nogla was just playing CoD Bo2 like we usually do and then I get an alert on my phone from the, and I quote from my phone "Jackass Cocksucker Boss" (A/N: I literally had to go all the way back to Chapter 3 or 4 to get the name...Lol ) and he just sent me a text on a con-man was messing with our financial stuff and blah blah blah...the real important thing is that the fucking bastard is messin with my money...so I took that job and went out on my way. But first things first..."Nogla get me some pizza and cookies!" "FOOKIN HELL! FINE EVAN!" I laughed "THANKS!" then I run down to my red Lambo and drove off to the location...hmm looks like the guy is at the 'Vanilla Unicorn' hehe this will be fun...Haha 

*10 boring minutes later*

I'm just sitting here in the strip club not even paying attention to these slutty girls stripping on poles and other men, none of that, I just care about my money and killing that jackass who is taking it away from me. I hear he is going out to the airport right after he does his business here...with these whores...by the looks of it he may even go to the girls apartments I guess I can use the tactic of following and kidnapping so yeah let's see how that works out. When I see the guy leaving with one of the girls this one stipper just came up to me and started touching my chest "Hey honey how about we go somewhere private?" then she puts he hands around my neck, I gently take both of her hands off me and back away "Sorry I'm not into females." What. What the hell am I sayi- "Oh...then why are you here?" she then looks at me like I just murdered someone "I was with a friend and I have to go now so bye!" I then run out of that place and go around to the back where my car was parked and got in it "What the hell was that? I'm not gay...well at least I think I'm not gay...aw shit just forget it! I need my damn money more than my fucking sexual orientation shit!" with that I started my Lambo and drove off to the location he was going to, because I have saw one of my other friends "Sark" go with the slut and I kind of seen them go into her apartment and you know afterwards. 

*5 minute time skip going all the way into the middle of the city*

Well I'm finally here, at the sluts apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanoss's P.O.V

I've been out here in front of the bitches apartment for a fucking hour and this guy hasn't come out once. I guess I'll have to either go in a kill both or just take the guy by force...and I don't think that the first option is the best so second option we go...hopefully...

???'s Short P.O.V

When is he going to get here...I can't keep our children waiting forever my love...he's the one who gave me Delirious's apartment building and number to help me get our children or as he would say servants. He better be here soon because I'm getting impatient and I wouldn't hold back when he comes. I barely ever see him because he's off doing business with other people in different parts of the city and I'm just lonely here with my so called friends. So please come quickly...I know I said I hate gays and not am one...but he's the ONLY exception.

Vanoss's P.O.V 

I run up the stairs and down to the girls apartment, I try the door and surprisingly it was unlocked so I just twisted the knob slowly and sneaked in using my best skill...stealth. I start to hear erotic noises coming from the bedroom and I just shut out those noises focusing on my tango in that room. I sneak up right beside the door and try to look in between the crack to try and find my prey before he sees me.  I found him on top of the woman grinding on top of her 'Jesus fucking christ why did I agree to do this?!?...oh wait...this gives me some great fucking pay...nevermind'. I sneak a little closer but before I can even get through the door the stripper screamed and yelled stalker...well...I guess she found me...so the guy turns around "Who the hell are you!?!? You fucking sick bastard!!" he paused for a moment "Wait...oh shit!!!" he jumps off the girl and gets off the bed running as fast as he can butt naked, he sees that I blocking to doorway and he does what he thinks is the next best thing...jumps from the balcony. So I quickly pull out my pump shotgun and shot him through the stomach, blood and entrails flying everywhere. He falls to the hard ground with one last blood curdling scream and then the screaming ends in an instant. I walk over to the balcony and jump off, landing on my two feet, I walk over to the bloody corpse and inspect the body, but not looking at the genital area...where there's probably STD's. "Of course it wouldn't be on him..." so I turned around to walk back to the apartment building, but before I actually I walked into the building I spot his sea green shitty car and I spot stole just slightly moved near the back left tire "Gotchya bitch!" so I ran to that fucking trash can they call a car and bend down, picking up the loose concrete, finding the money...and some drugs too...well I guess it's time to go back home now. Well I'm bored out of my mind...I wonder the bar is still open, and also time to experiment...to cockatoos we go. 

???'s P.O.V

Well, he's here. We just need to move our new children to another location but where to exactly?...hmm...yes...brilliant...Delirious will never know what hit him...let the games begin H2o...

Delirious's P.O.V 

I'm currently standing in the middle of the Sandy shores airfield waiting for that damn plane to get me because apparently, the guy that took my sisters went out if the state and went to another...they went to a state...or was it a province...well to be deduced here...it started with the letter A...So the good thing is that I have narrowed options...but they are all very fuckin far. Hell my only options are Alabama, Arkansas, Arizona, or Alberta the province in Canada. Well I can rule this down to either Arizona or Alberta because they couldn't have gotten very far, the guy that snitched only told me about an hour ago. Okay so this actually makes it a hell of a lot easier really...and I don't think I can get on real airplanes, because of the new upgraded tech that this '21st Century' has to offer is just great with identifying criminal master minds or even someone masked...like me, by just the eyes or the way I speak. I then deduce that thought by the interruption of this red stunt plane landing beside me, this guy popped out of it "Well, where should we go?"   
"First things first...let's start with Phoenix, Arizona." I then run off into the passenger side of the plane and wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Vanoss's P.O.V 

I was about to call the boss and say I was done, but then Tyler called me. 

"Hey dude!" "Sup, you need anything?" "Actually yeah...can you help me with a job I got to do? Oh and before I forget this has some traveling involved but not much so please Evan do this for me?" "Okay. It depends how far and how long." "We are going to Juneau and I don't know for how long." "Okay that's fine." "Thank you so much, I'll pay you back...promise." 

And with that he hung up. I can't help to think, but what the hell is this about anyways? Ah I kind of really don't care as long as I get money so that's fine. 

Delirious's P.O.V 

Skip to Arizona 

I really doubt their here. This place looks totally deserted. "Hey!" I yelled to the pilot "Let's turn this thing around back to California!" he nods and grips firmly on the control stick and turns the plane around "Let's check out Alberta tomorrow!" "Alright!" and the rest of the way back was just complete and utter silence. 

Time skip to next day

Vanoss's P.O.V 

I'm on a plane to Juneau, already 1 hour into the flight, with Tyler and some guy named Craig we just happened to meet. Tyler was already sleeping and laying back in the seat while that guy leans back and listens to music with his eyes closed. Back at the airport Tyler said we might run into some bad people trying to take our 'oh so special' cargo to the location in Juneau. And it's not like I'm worried or anything, but I'm curious on just why people would come for this thing anyways? 

Delirious's P.O.V 

Boring time skip to Alberta

Well, today we found some progress. This guy we talked to tipped off more info and said we might be able to find him with two males. He also held up pictures of someone with an owl mask and someone with glasses and what looks to be a black expensive suit. "Wait...that's Mini!" pointing to the picture with the expensive suit man "And I recognize that jacket anywhere...that's Vanoss's jacket." Carlos /I found out his name not too long ago\ furrowed his eyebrows "Who's that delirious?" "The theif that's trying to stop me from killing his boss." he nods and goes back to whatever he was doing. Hey, look at the bright side...I finally get to kill the fucker and get him out of my way for good. "Hey! Carlos! We should go back and search tomorro-" right as I was about to finish, my phone rang, it was from the Anonymous guy. "Yes?" "Yeah just one more thing they are actually in *******,******!" "Are you fuckin serious?!?"


	12. Chapter 12

Delirious's P.O.V 

"They are actually in Alberta, Canada!" "Are you fuckin serious!" I rub my temples "Okay...okay thank you for the tip...bye now!" I pressed the end call button a little too hard.

"THE ONE PLACE WE DIDN'T FUCKIN THINK OF-" I threw my phone at the wall "FUCKING ALBERTA CARLOS!" I'm pretty sure my face is burning bright and red like the sun right now because Carlos just ran out to get me some ice. 

Carlos came back with the ice "Are we heading there tomorrow amigo?" "Yes, yes we are...so rest up because we are going to be there a while." 

Vanoss's P.O.V 

"And here we are!" Tyler said happily.

"Yep finally! Now I get to rest-" "Hehe your funny Evan! Your going to help us take this to the special unit on the other side of the town!" 

"Ah fuck you!" I took a drink of Cola "No thanks I already have someone to do that!" I then spit the Cola out, coughing, my face going red. 

"What the-*cough*-hell man!" then I start coughing for a full on minute. Tyler started to laugh, his face turned red and he started to wheeze a bit. 

"Whatever, fuck you!" I flipped him the bird and walked off to the rental truck. I sat in there for about 15 minutes as they got the cargo in and walked round front, getting into the truck. 

"Are y'all ready for a 2 hour long drive!" Tyler yelled loudly, me and the guy from the plane groaned. Well this will be fun. 

*Two hour skip because the truck ride would be boring*

Short Tyler P.O.V

I feel like I forgot about something behind at the airport, but that may be just me. I really need to keep track of things more often, or else I might loose something of actual value. And hopefully Evan won't figure out what's in the back or else he will flip his shit, and you really don't want to see that. So why not just act normal for a change, sing some tunes once in a while. Oh joy!

Back to Vanoss P.O.V

We finally arrived at the unit after two hours listening to Tyler sing horribly to good Metallica songs, and goddamn has he ruined those for me. 

"Tyler...were here now...so..STOP THAT GOD AWFUL SINGING!" I yelled that just as he was done singing "Ride The Lightning" for the millionth time. 

"Alright bitches were here!" Tyler then jumped out of the car and the guy, whose name I've learned is Craig, slide right out after him. Right as I was about to get out Tyler stopped me "Nope you can't go out until I load the cargo into the unit." "And why is that?" "Don't question my ways." "Yeah whatever..." 

I sit in the car for about 2 minutes, and I then I feel something shaking in the back of the truck. Then I hear muffled screams, that is when I stop breathing and heighten my hearing. I use the background knowledge I have with this stuff and make a list in my head:

•The shaking from earlier might have been the struggling of a person

Or

•Someone sneaked up aboard and got caught

Though I doubt Tyler could kidnap anyone, it doesn't mean he isn't an option. And back 2 days ago he was acting suspicious when the missing girls came up on the news, so it is a possibility. But you never know, it might not have been him who stole the girls. Like I said, I doubt Tyler took the girls, so I'll trust my gut and go with it. What could go wrong. 

Delirious's P.O.V 

"Heyo Carlos! Ready for today's asskicking!" "Sure Delirious."

He gives the thumbs up and we start flying like a freakin eagle high up into the sky, on our way to Juneau.

*time skip brought to you by Nogla's Potato Farm*  
Advertisements EVERYWHERE

We finally arrived in Alberta, the city where my sisters should fuckin be...or else I'll flip my shit and do homicide. We landed safely and started to get off the plane 

"Hey Delirious." "Yeah wassup?" "You know anything about that Vanoss guy?" "No, but only that he's a sneaky little ass owl who thinks he can go hoodini (A/N: sorry not sorry) and take my family away." veins were literally popping out of my head, and it was like there were steam spouting from my ears. "Hey Delirious, are you alright amigo?" "Yeah, just fine." I was lying. "Are you sure?" "Positive." I'm a lying little bastard. I'm definitely not OKAY. I'm 85% sure Vanoss took my girls with the help of Mini, oh that bastard gave him my address, he's getting it once I'm done with Vanoss. 

"So Carlos! Let's check the most storage units or rental apartments/houses you can find within a 1-3 hour radius!" "Got it!" 

Then we departed to rental cars moving my hacking equipment into the vehicle. Setting it up in the back, starting up my hacking program, popping my knuckles, being ready for this fuckin amazing hand exercise I'm about to accomplish, once again. It's not like I haven't done this before, pfft please. 

So my idea is to hack into airport, rentals,and ID's of everyone who fits the criteria of Vanoss and Mini. Thank lord to knowing Mini's real name, I can find him in maybe a few minutes. But Vanoss is a real mystery, I don't know anything about him except for maybe about his job, age, and height, but that signature red jacket...THAT'S RIGHT! Security Cameras! fucking genius! Delirious you did it again! And I can definitely find that jacket anywhere, he's definitely different from the rest of them.

Okay running the program...now. I start to type fiercely on the keyboard, concentrated on getting the exact codes right, breaking through every fire wall there is. That's when I finally hack the system and looking at the security cameras, checking all cameras to 24 hour back. And that is when I finally found him, that signature red jacket...but oh holy hell is he hot. I mean what. Oh yes, how could I possibly forget, im gay. But that doesn't mean things will change...right? 

I sight there with that thought for what seemed to be seconds, but the ringing  of a phone cut off my thoughts "Delirious, what have you been doing? I've been calling you for about 7 minutes now!" "Oh shit sorry, just a little busy with stuff." "It's okay." "Sorry have to get back to work, bye Carlos!" "Bye." So I pressed the end button and went back over the security footage from around 9 to 10 in the morning, trying to see if I can find Mini. And I find him, walking right next to this other guy. Wait...I've seen him before...I can't think...his chain around his neck...it's so fucking familiar...but from where? 

Oh god, I can't fuckin think right now, and I'm also tired from jet lag so might as well find a place and take a nap. 

Vanoss's P.O.V 

Finally Tyler and Craig are done with unloading. Jesus that took forever! But now we are on our way to this 4 star hotel, yay sort of classy place.  

"Well fuckboi's we are done for today so get your rest, we are up and at it early tomorrow." me and Craig groan "Oh stop your fuckin whining!" I glare at him "Okay. So remember bright and early tomorrow, see ya later bitch." he walks off to his room, Craig trailing behind. Huh...wonder what he's doin...well, better not think on that subject for long. I walk in the opposite direction, to my room we go.

I walk in the substantial, clean environment and look at the surroundings. This room looks nice, pretty homey and comfortable if I say so myself. I started walking towards my dresser, already unpacking, and as I unpack I see a random picture fall out. It was the picture of H2oDelirious. I totally forgot about this. This is the guy I have to kill, oh yeah. Well, aren't I smart?  Ehh, I don't have time for that smartass, he'll just distract me. Ugh. now I can't take my mind off him! 

He is really good with his work, always gets the job done for the matter of fact.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanoss's P.O.V 

He is really good with his work, always gets the job done for the matter of fact. 

Wait. Isn't he gay? So I can use that against him...hmmm...best plan you've had in ages Evan Fong (A/N: my auto-correct did a thing and tried to change Fong to Dong) . Well, I guess I should head to sleep, so goodnight you beautiful people I've never seen before and who is stalking me right this second, seeing every line i speak. So again goodnight.

****Skip a Day of boringness****

Delirious's P.O.V 

-AT NIGHT-

It's finally my day off after searching through ever database and networks throughout 1/10 of Alaska. And I'm basically going to the Alaskan version of Cockatoos. Yay me. So I guess it's time for me to get laid, it's been so fucking long I just can't even interpret things, well things like that anyways. I guess I'll call Carlos to see if he wants to go, he's basically my only friend right now in Alaska, and I don't think that Lui, Brock, or Cartoonz wants to come all the way from Los Santos to a gay/trans nightclub.

So I call Carlos and he says he's fine with it. And then we head off to the nightclub and start to party! But not before I take off my mask for once, it'll look like I'm trying to murder them. Hmm, how ironic, an assassin not trying to assassinate anybody. 

*And at the nightclub they are*

Evan's P.O.V

I cannot believe Tyler dragged me out to this place. Here I am, the infamous thief, Night Owl, at a gay nightclub. I don't even know why Tyler chose this place but I guess it doesn't matter now because he is gone and so is Craig, I really don't want to think about it very much... So I guess I'll just sit by the bar, I have nothing else to do besides drink I guess.

After like 3 shots of whatever the fuck this stuff is I start to slowly get up and walk over to the dance floor all wobbly like. To be honest, I can't control anything I'm doing right now, it's the alcohol talking and walking. So if I end up in a random bed, it's not me. So I end up standing on the dance floor listening to the music, trying to get with it. And when I do, an average sized man grinded up against me. I turned around to see a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at me, and I'm being honest here, I could get lost in them all day every day. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and those eyes were apart of a handsome scarred face. The handsome man then started to say something.

"Hey, you don't really seem like the type of person to party at a place like this, am I right?!?" he screamed so I can hear "Yeah, my friend dragged me out of my room and into here!" I screamed back "Wanna go to the back and talk normally!?" "Gladly!" so we shuffled our way off the dance floor and into a booth "So what's your name pretty boy?" my god his voice is heavenly "Evan, what about you blue eyes?" his eyes were wide for a moment "Um, Jonathan..." he then turned his head to the side and started mumbling about something being amazing but that's none of my business. He started speaking again "So, tell me again why your friend dragged you out here." "Oh well, guessing he just wanted to take a break from work and I guess this is his way of taking a break soo yeah, he also thought that I could use a break too and he saw how I have been cooped up in my room so he dragged me out here." he hummed out in interest "So why are you here?" "Same as your friend I guess, just a break from work..." he looks around "So, do you wanna go out on the floor?" Jon blushes while saying that "S-sure..." I stutter out and starting to blush too. We then started to get out of our booth and onto the dance floor, once we heard the music we got into it really quickly and then started dancing. I don't know if I'm controlling myself or if this is drunk me controlling but I then started to grind up against Jonathan. He then doing the same, we were close together but that's when we both stopped, looking into each others eyes. It felt like an eternity staring into those eyes, but that eternity was actually 10 seconds when I realize I feel soft lips on top of mine. My eyes were wide open with shock and my face was glowing red, once I come back down to earth I kissed back. 

Our lips molded together, going fast, but yet still passionate and wild. I poke my tongue at his lips but he tries to tease me and keeps his mouth shut, but then I put my hands through his hair and started pulling on it, making him gasp and I shoot my tongue through while I have the chance. He wraps his arms around my neck, moaning, and runs his hands thoroughly through my hair hair, pulling at the spikes. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, keeping a comfortable grip on him. I run my hands up his sides and press one hand on his abdomen 'Man he has some really good abs'. We pull apart after a good 5 minutes of not breathing, both of our faces are full on red and panting heavily "Wanna move this somewhere else?" he whispered, I just nodded quickly and we got off the dance floor and got out of the club. We started walking towards my car and got inside, hehe good thing my windows are tinted or else people won't really like what they see but eh I'm not really one to give a shit. So once we got inside the car, Jon then moved on my lap and attached his lips back onto mine, guess he doesn't want to wait. I wrap my arms back around his waist and I can already feel his member poking at my abdomen. We moan out loudly, I moving one of my hands to cup his growing erection. He pulls away and groans out in pleasure and wiggles his hips around, on top of my already throbbing cock. He mumbles something but I can't hear what he says, so I stop for a minute "Huh?" "W-we should *pant* wait until we get *pant* somewhere..." I nod out of exhaustion and then Jon gets off of me, his erection still throbbing in those tight jeans, and oh my god I can't believe I haven't noticed this but his ass looks great, all nice and out there. I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot "Where do you live?" " Sheraton Anchorage Hotel." I know where that is, it's only just 10 minutes away. So we then started to drive off to Sheraton. But on the way suddenly he starts palming my member, oh this is going to be a long ride. 

*ride skip brought to you by a shit writer*

Once we get there we run as fast as we can to get to his room "It's room 221!" once we got to the room there was a British blue door in front of us with the numbers 221 in the center. Jonathan fumbled around, searching for his key card. Once he found it he slides it in and opens the door and shuts it after we are both in. We both slide our jackets off and connect our lips together and start off slow and sensual. I cup his stubbled face into my hands and start to move them around. I pull my lips off of his and start working on his neck, sucking and biting down on it, drawing blood, and then started lapping it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND STOP FOR NOW  
> We might or might not continue this smut scene in the next chapter so it is for you guys to decide and I'm a shit person who does really good writing but really I am an asshole when it comes to updating so yeah, sorry. I'm going to continue writing in my other book finally cause my brain cells have started working and got an idea but I will wait off on the next chapter of this book just to hear if you guy's want the smut or not so yeah... 
> 
> Goodbye my children
> 
> *whispers* I swear to god I love you for waiting so long for my shit existence and my chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I did not hear from anyone about the smut scene (and I was also nervous) I will not be doing it and the start of this chapter will be in the setting of morning. Have fun readingSince I did not hear from anyone about the smut scene (and I was also nervous) I will not be doing it and the start of this chapter will be in the setting of morning. Have fun reading!!

Evan's P.O.V 

My eyes started to flutter open and I really wanted to stretch but I felt something and/or someone there under me. I tried to stay as still as I could while looking aroundthis unknown location. Well I learned that we are in a decent hotel room and the person that is under me is a man. I slowly retract my arm and lift up the covers...and fucking figures. The one night I'm actually okay with going out, I get fucking laid. I mean, I'm not complaining but come on, this is a little sudden. 

I turn my head to try and see if there is any sign of this person awakening and all I see and hear is the soft snores and peaceful face of the man below me. Then I do a little victory dance inside my head 'Yes! He is a deep sleeper, So I can just slip out of here but quickly...' at that moment I full on went ninja mode and slipped out of that like a boss. Next step is to find my clothes. I then started to scatter around the apartment looking for my clothes. When I find a heap of clothes by the connecting kitchen I started to pick up all the little things like socks and underwear. At least I wouldn't be butt-naked anymore, and slide them on with ease. I'm trying to look around for my shirt and I found it over by a chair. When I picked up the shirt I noticed the other clothing under it, it was a blue jacket. This blue jacket looked so familiar. I set down my shirt and held up the jacket so I can see better, on the inside there was small red splatter, most likely to have been blood. I stand up and look back at the man, then I saw a scar on the right side of his face. The scar was running all the way from his forehead and down to his chin. He looked so calm and peaceful sleeping, I almost don't want to wake him. And I guess I dozed off because I was suddenly confronted with a small vibration coming from my pants pocket, and it was Tyler. Fucking hell! I don't need to deal with this in the fucking morning! So I just let it go straight to voicemail and turn off my phone. 

I stand up from the ground and put on my shirt, quickly shuffling into the bathroom. I turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror, I had bruises and hickeys everywhere on my neck. Then I lifted up my shirt and noticed somemore hickeys on my stomach and even some bite marks too. I saw the hickeys leading down from my abdomen and going god knows where down there. Then I turn the light back off and quickly walk over to the front door, putting my shoes and jacket on. 

I whisper in a hushed voice "I really don't want to stay here any longer if that is the man that I think he is." so I give the sleeping person one last glance and exit the apartment. 

*1 hour later* 

Jonathan's P.O.V

I yawn, and when I start to open my eyes, I felt and sudden pain and I feel wide awake now. 

"HOLY SHIT! OW THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I try and sit up, but only to lay back down and groan in pain. "What the fuck happened to me? Why does my ass hurt like hell?" so once again I try and sit up, and now am successful but still with a little pain. I swing my feet over the bed and look around the room. My clothes are scattered all over the place so I look down at myself and spot the bruises on my chest and my thighs, I even have a couple of bite marks down there as well. 

"Ah...ok, cool so I got laid...alright." but today is a day of seriousness and concentration, I CANNOT get distracted by anything so I stand up and wobble over to my boxers and slide them on with ease. Then I wobble over to the rest of my clothes and put them on, I take my phone off of the charger and put my keys in my pocket. I walk out the door of my apartment and walk into the lobby to get some of the shitty coffee they provide here. When I'm done with that I walk straight out the front door and out to my car. 

"I will do whatever it takes to find them...whatever it fucking takes..." 

Sachiko's P.O.V (my god it has been so long since I fucking did this point of view and I'm sorry)

I can barely shut my eyes anymore. All I see is blood, my blood and Masicanity's blood. But she's not as bad as me thank god. We have been screaming for days, my throat aches but I still keep on screeching, waiting and hoping that someone--anyone would burst through the doors and finally rescue us. Hell I think Masicanity is starting to have doubts but she still has her hopes high. I do too, I mean I know Jon too well and he is willing to make sacrifices and save us. He's just like that, he's a good person and back then people didn't get that because they were too focused on the fact that her wore a mask each school year and everyone called him a freak or a psycho. Well they were fucking wrong and I just wish they could have seen what he had grown up to be and realize how wrong they were. Moments later I hear a slight change in my sisters breathing pattern and look over at her. Her eyes are open halfway and has blood dripping and streaming down from her mouth and down to her neck. I swear to fucking god, once I get free from this thing I will strangle the fucking life out of this fucking trash and I will let him suffer from my wrath. He dares to hurt my family so the next door I see to be free, I will end that son-of-a-bitch and make sure he doesn't come back. I will scatter pieces of him across the globe and I will go back to Tokyo, to help my boyfriend Juu (short for Juuzou). Oh, that reminds me...Juu gave me a necklace on our 1 year anniversary. And it wasn't just any necklace. It was a charm in the shape of a dragon and the dragons tail was secretly a small dagger. Wow. Of all times I remember that now, great job Sachi. But our arms are ziptied to the armrests. So then I lean forward and swing my necklace around until it lands directly into my hand and I quickly pulled the little dagger out of its place. I look around and listen if there was anyone coming, and when I hear and see nothing I wiggle my hands close to the zipties and start to cut through it. I can feel Masicanity stare at me with astonishment, I smile to myself and keep on cutting until I hear the tie snap and I quickly start on the other one. I hear Masicanity's breath hitch and I can still feel her staring at me intently. After about 20 seconds or so I cut free my other wrist and rub my wrists will quietly but quickly walk over to Masicanity, working on her zipties. Once I'm done I give her the biggest hug I have ever given in a while. When we let go we walk ever so quietly to the barn doors. We open them and there were a few creaks but they were really quiet and then we walk out the doors and step out into the green grass and breathe the fresh night air. And it's dark, like really dark so we start to run off into that darkness, but before we could even run a couple yards we heard a voice. An angry screaming voice. So we run even faster and go into the woods. It felt like we have been running forever in those woods, so we took a rest and sat on the cold ground. We looked out infront of us and saw a stream of water. So we took our clothes off, but kept on the underwear (including bras) and dove right in. We cleaned off our cuts and gashes and got back out of the water to dry off. Once we rest a little more we put our shirts and pants on, I reach over for my shoes and look inside them to see my needle and surgical sutures, never leave home with out them. I then start to stitch up my deep gashes and once I was done I looked over to Masicanity.

"Want me to stitch you up?" she hesitates but gives me the go and I start to stitch her up as well. She bites her lip and grips my shoulder until I am done and then tears off a piece of her shirt to wrap it around the big gash on her arm. Then again we give each other a big hug and all hope is restored. After a few more minutes of resting we stand up and begin walking again. 

*7 minutes later*

We continue walking and Masicanity stops in her tracks. She pulls me back and points to the direction of a slightly seen cabin off in the distance so then we take a course straight for the cabin and began running if our life depended on it.

*10 minutes of running later*

We finally arrive at the small cabin and look around on the inside first before walking inside. We looked around some more and found a couple of doors. Me and Masicanity gave each other a look that meant 'we should split up and check' so I nodded my head and went straight for the door in front of me and open it. My eyes opened in amazement. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Someone must live here, but as I inspect the room I see alot of dust and cobwebs around. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. So I guess no one lives here, wow. But to leave such a room ignored and untouched. Just wow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SCENE
> 
> Author's Note: so how did you guys like this chapter? Well I liked typing it and I totally forgot about Sachi's and Masicanity's P.O.V so yeah I finally brought that back and they have finally escaped! Whoop. But for who knows how long will the be free and I wonder what is in the room that Sachiko is checking out. Hmm I'm so curious. So find out in the next chapter. I'll see ya on the flip side! Bye bye!!


	15. Chapter 15

Masicanity's P.O.V

I honestly can't believe that we made it out of that awful place. But it just seems too good to be true...

I can barely hear Sachi saying something about who knows what is awesome, but honestly I don't know what is awesome for her. I mean it's alot of things, like weapons, food, books, and etc. So really, it could be anything. But I just continued on walking to the room right in front of me. I slowly open to door and look inside. And it was a sex dungeon. Whoopie. Just what we need right now. I closed the door in one swift move and started walking in the direction of where Sachi was. And what I saw was incredible. We do have weapons...and they looked all shiny and very sharp. They also have dust on the blades and guns. I saw Sachi off in the far corner looking down at something.

"Hey Sachi!" 

She then turned around with what she was looking at. I stared in awe at the thing she was holding. It was a double sided scythe. Her absolute favorite scythe. She could do anything and everything with that type of scythe. And nothing could harm her if she has that scythe. 

I started to look around some more and my eyes landed on two five-seven pistols. They were absolutely beautiful...and I don't mean to brag but I'm just badass with my two trusty pistols at my sides. In the Marines, I've been trained for short and long-distance combat that includes me using all types of guns. And I know for a fact if Sachi gets her hand on a Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle then...well, you just better run away and hide somewhere because yeah. She a pretty fuckin great shot with that. 

But I stare at the pistols in awe. I then walk towards the firearms and slowly pick one up with my right hand. I balance it around in my hand and get a feel of it. Man...i miss these days. I check to see if there is any ammunition in it and see that there is not. Then I look around the area for the ammo and then spot it on the ground beside the table. 5.7x28mm cartridge. Oh yes. I'm set. Be fucking ready you fucking pig. Because there's a hurricane coming your way motherfucker. 

Jonathan's P.O.V.

I've covered 7/10 of Alberta by now and still have found nothing. Although I think I might have found something on a U-haul company just by the airport. In the virtual files, I found someone by the name of Evan Fong and checked his bank and status records. I found out that he lives in Los Santos, like me, and he has had a raise in money the few years he has actually been in San Andreas. It doesn't provide a picture of him for me but I can only assume that he is the owl also known as Vanoss. But I have a gut feeling that this is my guy. And let's just say that I have an advantage over that mischievous owl. 

Evan's P.O.V 

I have been at the gym for presumably 3 hours. I really don't know what time it is, I sort of have jet lag and it's not doing so great on me. Although, I really need to up my game. As you read earlier I kind of...um well...you know...had sex with the most daring, deadly, and problematic assassin in the Western U.S and from what I remember, he was actually really strong and flexible. Oh god his flexibility...that worked wonders last nigh-oh my lord what am I talking about!? But like I was saying...I really need to up my game and blah blah blah. So after this I planning on going to a shooting range and also sparring with someone hopefully. 

Sachiko's P.O.V 

Oh...this baby is beautiful...I swear Juu would be so jealous of me right now. But Juu loves his regular scythe. I personally like double-sided scythes, they are beautiful, you have to at least admit that. The one I have back home has upgrades but I think this will do. I walk back out of the room and observe Masi from across. She's busy with her own thing so I look to my left and start to walk down corridor. I open the door to my left and observe. I see a plain white room and in the middle of it, a bed, with red velvet spreadsheets across the mattress. Then I see a dresser to the right of the bed and pull open on of the drawers. I see multiple dress shirts with multiple colors on them. Right next to the shirts were regular jeans and skinny jeans. I then take a red dress shirt and some black skinny jeans and set them aside.

I opened the next drawer and then spot some ladies underwear and bras. I don't need to tell you what I got you fuckin pedo. Then I move on to the next and next. I then quickly shut and lock the door. I start to peel off my disheveled clothes and put on the new ones. They fit nicely actually. When I'm done I open the door and call out to Masi.

"Hey Masicanity! Come down here." 

She pokes her head out of the room and nods. She comes out of the room a second later and comes up to me, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah?" "We have clothes." 

I then point to the drawer next to me. She widens her eyes and bounces off of the frame. She then starts to shift through the different clothing. 

"Hey Masi?" "Hm?" "Did you find anything else in that room we could use?" she then shakes her head and turns her head back towards the clothes. 

"I'm going to go check the other rooms...K?" she nodded and set her picked out clothes on the bed. I turn around and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk just a few steps down the hall and I hear the slight sound of a click. I open the door across and immediately spot the phones. I squeal and sprint towards the cellphone. I pick it up quickly and try to dial Jon's number but I hear, after a few rings, the line go flat. Dammit Jon...the only time you need to charge your phone. But I keep ahold of the phone, and grab the charger next to it just in case. I walk out of the room and open the room Masi is in and pull her out. 

"What the fuck du-" "I found a phone!" as I cut her off, her eyes are sparkling with joy. 

"Get you shit together because we need to eat and drink, then we're out of here." she nods in agreement and with that we run down the hall. As we run next to each other her slender hand wraps around my hand and squeezes it. I then intertwine our hands and smile to my self. And I guess she sees me smile because out of the corner of my eye, I see her smile back warmly. We then set our focus ahead and see all the food around. For the first time in a while I actually feel warm inside. I just feel like smiling right now. Hopefully I will feel like this for a long time, and with Jon by our side the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And chapter 15 is done! In the next chapter you will hear from either Tyler or Craig and read their plans. And hopefully Sachi and Masi get to Jon in time before anything else happens. But really, I actually enjoy writing this story for you guys, you appreciating me and the story, so like Sachi I'm happy right now. So you will hear from me in the next chapter. See ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

Evan's P.O.V 

Tyler has been angry, well...more angrier than normal I suppose. I mean he didn't act this way until this morning at the gym when sparring with me. When fighting, he seemed to have used most of his strength and he almost broke my fucking arm. Then after that he just let go and left screaming as he did. And I'm just wondering what the hell is going on here? What made him so fucking angry to have caused him to almost break my damn arm? Did something happen to him overnight? Or...shit I forgot why we were here in Alberta..I think I was just guarding and/or helping with his cargo. But I don't exactly know what the hell is in it so I don't really know nor care. But whatever the hell was in the thing is gone and has brought out the beast in him. And one thing I should've mentioned before......why is the famous assassin, H2oDelirious, here in Juneau, Alaska? I mean, like think about it. Why and how is he here? He should be back home in San Andreas, trying to kill my filthy pig of a boss. Unless...he's here for other reasons. Like Tyler's cargo. I mean there's no other explanation for this. How can you explain him being in the same place and in at the same time with us. This is fucking weird. So I'm going with the 'He is trying to steal Tyler's cargo' shit. I should probably mention this to Tyler first of all, but that can be held off for now.

Jonathan P.O.V

I searched up connections of the person named "Evan Fong" and found nothing really. He has a clean slate all the way through. I guess my gut feeling was wrong. So then I decided to check out that son-of-a-bitch Craig and decided to look up emergency contacts or next-of-kin numbers and tried to look for his boyfriend. You can see I have made the assumption of him having a boyfriend. I mean you can see it all in the video and don't you also think that I have known Craig for the longest time? We had been best friends since I arrived at Los Santos. So after I run my Trojan through his documents I can see a peculiar name in the next-of-kin section of him files. Tyler Wildcat (im sorry i dont know his last name, but if anyone could tell me it would be really helpful). And it doesnt seem like Tyler is of any British descent so I'm not so entirely sure with this person. The thing that sucks is that there are no pictures with these files. So I can't possibly know who these people are...I mean I could try another way but it's too risky, but...why the hell not. 

So I open up my laptop and start up the program. I'm going to hack the FBI. I mean, like I said, it's very risky but I can triangulate my laptop's signal long enough to get the information I need...so let this shit begin. 

*lots of hacking and programming later*

It was really hard but I've gotten past the security firewall and I overestimated the signal, as it is weak since I'm so far away from the actual Federal Investigation Bureau in Quantico I have only a certain amount of time in the server unfortunately. So I chose the obvious one that will lead me to Craig...Tyler Wildcat. If I find out them both are an accomplice to Vanoss I will make sure they will never see the light of day...and I will make them feel the excruciating pain that I felt when I was having my family taken from my arms...I will end their puny little lives and my face will be the last thing they see...my laugh will be the last thing they hear...and the last thing they feel will be pain and the whole of my hand choking the souls out of them...if it's the last thing I ever do.

*Hours earlier*

Craig's P.O.V 

I hear a sudden slam of the door and sit up on my bed instantly. I steadily got up onto my feet and pull out my chrome from under the pillow and aim it right by the entrance to this bedroom. Then a few seconds later the door swings open and I ready my chrome pistol. My supposed attacker flipped the light switch and then my attacker was not an actual attacker. It was Tyler. 

"Oh thank God! I almost fucking shot you!" I hear silence from the other end for a couple of seconds, until a murmur is heard "...gone..." "What did you say?" "...they're gone..." "Who's gone?" "OUR PRECIOUS TREASURE! IT'S FUCKING GONE CRAIG!" "...are you fucking kidding me!?" I raise my hand up to my face and hold it there "you've got to be fucking kidding me..." I lower my hand from my face "...How the hell did this happen Tyler!?" "They somehow escaped and they're fucking gone!!" I look at him with pleading eyes "...Tyler...we can deal with this tomorrow...I mean Evan can just find them right?" He stares at me "We can't." "And why the hell not?" "Okay, Evan isn't entirely a bad guy, I mean, he can kill but I'm not sure about this..." I stare back at him with exhausted eyes "Well, then just put him to the test...see if he's loyal..." "And if he's not?" "Oh hell! You sure as hell know we can kill him....or...not if H2oDelirious can get to him first..." I start to grin "You said these were his girls, right?" "...yeah?" "Sooo why not do a setup?..." "...keep going..." "...and then we can both kill them, right there on the spot, so we can have the girls, loads of cash, and two new homes." Tyler then begins to do a Cheshire cat grin and he walks close to me. He walks even closer and stops right in front of me and pulls me towards him by the waist "This is only part of the reason why I love you...you are really smart and think big..." He then brings one hand up to my chin and lifts it "I think you very know well what else is big Craig..." I nod and stare at his electric blue eyes "Oh hell yes I do..." Then he moves is head down towards my head and he plants a kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and remove Tyler's glasses and throw them to the side and repeat the same step with my own. Tyler starts to shuffle forward bringing me with him and we fall onto the bed. Then we break apart for air "...*pant**pant* yeah...*pant* i think we'll let Evan handle it..." I nod again and we come back at it with the kissing. I move my hands under his shirt and start to tug on it. I then playfully shove him, breaking the kiss. I flip him on his back on the bed and straddle his waist. Then move close to his ear "Just let me do all the work tonight..." then I go for his ear and nibbled on it. He lets out a little moan and I can start to feel him getting hard. I move my hand down to his zipper and pulled it down, still staring straight at him, whispering "...remember, I'm doing all the work..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And here is chapter 16! I really hope you guys like it and have enjoyed my book! It really is great to see you guys liking this book and reading it! Especially since I'm such an asshole with updating chapters. So I will be working on the next chapter soon but first I got a little update. It's too long to fit in here so ill put it in the next chapter. Or if you cant, then go to my other book titled "Everything is going to be Alright" it is a Sidemen FanFic i havw beeen working on and I encourage you to read that as well if you have an intrest in the Sidemen! So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> See you on the flip side!


	17. Chapter 17

Sachi's P.O.V

We needed to get far away from this place as fast as we can. But before we could do anything, we ate food and drank lots of water, keeping the phone we found on the charger. I got up from my seat and walked towards the front door and felt outside. 

"It will be cold for you Masi..." I have a high tolerance for the cold so that's why I said that about only just her "Aren't you going to get cold too?" "Nah. Remember, I have a high tolerance for this, but I'll bring a jacket just in case." Masi nodded and went back to eating the last of her food. I jogged over to the bedroom with clothes and shuffled around in the closet. Then I found the perfect jacket. It was a bomber jacket. Special Ops. It had a name patch on the right side of the jacket. It read "Gray". Looks like someone with the last name of "Gray" left their cool as fuck bomber jacket just waiting for me. I pulled it out and slid it on. It's soo soft on the inside. I love it. But it's a little big for me. Oh what the hell, I love big jackets/sweaters anyways! 

Now I hear a slight pattering coming towards the room. I turn around to see Masi leaning on the door frame. She looked me up and down "You look good sis." "You should check out the stuff that's in here, I'll just be packing things." "Okay." So I walk around her and go into a random room. I found an old, large satchel hanging from the door knob. Old and vintage. Just my aesthetic. I pull it over my head and carry it with me, packing only the necessary items like some food, water, extra clothes for both me and Masi, my double-sided Scythe, and the phone. I wait patiently for Masi as she is looking for a jacket. She comes out two minutes later with a burgundy colored jacked laced with black on the edges. Underneath, it looks like she pulled on a black sweater. It looks nice on her, honestly. She spins around and stops after the second spin "So...how do I look?" "You look absolutely fine sis. But first, you have your weapons? " "Yes and good, let's get the fuck out of here!" "Let's fuckin go!" So with that I stand up and walk toward the entrance with Masi treading behind. I stand promptly by the door, Masi steps up next to me. I hold up my hand and stick my pinky out. Masicanity does the same and we interlock pinkies. 

"We're going to stay together till the end." "Till the end sister!" 

With that we walk out the door together and start walking East. Towards what we think will be the city. We walked a few feet and I glanced back at the cabin. "Hey Masicanity? Whose cabin do you think that is?" "I have no damn clue...but they sure left alot of great things..." As she said that she took out one of her five-seven pistols from behind and pointed it forward. I do the same but with my Scythe and hold it out, my right pinky still interlocking with her left pinky. We then hold our weapons by our sides and keep on walking. We're leaving behind everything back there, and we are now going to find Jon and get the fuck out of here. 

Delirious's P.O.V

I'm really not great with memories, now am I? Long ago, for safety purposes, I stuck microscopic GPS systems on my friends, and that would be including Craig. 

I take out my phone and open the app. It opens up to a login screen. I type in my email and password, but something went wrong. My password was incorrect. How in the world is it incorrect? I'm pretty sure it's "thedeliriousone" but it's not working. I type in my password again and it says the same thing. How the fuck? Is that not my password? 

"Fuck!" I chuck my phone over onto the couch and slump down on it. I reach for the whiskey on the right side table. I twist open the cap and drink the whiskey from the bottle. I set down the whiskey and rub my hands over my face "My one and only chance of saving them...and I fucked it all up..." My mask has been off this whole time so I can't hide my shame behind my mask anymore. Tears slide down both sides of my face, a sign of frustration. The tears just keep on flowing down my face and onto my hands. I take away my hands from my face and wipe them on my blue jacket. I stare down at my lap and the tears start to drop on my pants now. Now I know I have done some really bad things...but I sure as hell didn't deserve this...and neither did Paige and Masi...if you're wondering who Paige is, that's Sachi. Well, her real name to be exact. And these girls deserve only the best. They have done everything right, they have done nothing wrong...they are the ones who have always helped me through this awful life...they always made time for me and we always had each other...Oh God. 

By now my tears have dried up but I still feel like I'm crying in some way...the pain is just too much. 

Evan's P.O.V

For some reason, Tyler is in a better mood today. He seems happier and calmer than before. Okay, now I wonder what happened last night. My guess is that he probably got laid. I mean, that always got me in a better mood, sex is healthy for the mind and can lead to a less stressful state of mind (lol sorry, I'm in to psychology if you haven't noticed by now, so i might be spewting out some psychology shit on you). 

I walk up to him, with a questioning look "Hey what's up Tyler? Everything okay?" "Everything is just fine Evan. Oh, and I have a job for you." "Well, what is it and do I get extra money for it?" "It's my lost cargo and yes you will get paid extra." I look at him with confused eyes "How the fuck am I supposed to find lost cargo?" "Well, you are the person with the best tracking abilities I know, so your gonna go out and track them down." 

°°°°°

Still Evan's P.O.V

I asked Tyler where the hell we are going and he said we'll be there in about ten minutes. Jeez, this place is really far out "Tyler, why the hell is your cargo all the way out here in the first place?" "Reasons, now be quiet, we're almost there." I keep my mouth closed and wait out the eight minutes left. 

We finally arrived and in the nearby distance I see a dirty, old abandoned barn. What the fuck? Tyler then abruptly stops the car "Get out, we're walking from here." I just grunt in understanding and slide out of the car. I stepped out in front of the car and waited. Then Tyler walked passed me "Come on! We have no time to waist!" And by now he's already 1/3 of the way there. I sprinted quickly towards him and end up sprinting passed him and running all the way to the old barn. Much faster travel that's for sure.

"Come on Tyler! No time to waist remember!" "Shut the fuck up Evan." I grin and laugh to myself. Then I turn around and walk into the barn. What I saw was just...I don't even know to be honest here. The whole barn was empty considering the two chairs in the middle of the room. I know that doesn't sound bad but the next part is. There was blood everywhere. You would see blood splatters scattered across the room. There was blood of all different patterns, meaning that the person who had done this was not articulate and careful with the incisions on the body. Also meaning they just didn't fuckin care. "Tyler, what the hell is this?" "Oh, it's where I held my cargo." He says that like being in this room full of blood and his cargo gone doesn't bother him. "What the fuck was your cargo of Tyler?" "Don't worry about that." "How the hell can I not when there's blood everywhere Wildcat?!" He turns towards me and stares straight into my eyes with a menacing look "I said don't worry about it!" I look at him with nervousness. What the hell has he been doing in this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's the seventeenth chapter! Well you guys already know most of this info but the characters don't so stay tuned for next time and let's see what goes down in the next chapter! 
> 
> See you guys on the flip side!


	18. Chapter 18

Evan's P.O.V  
     
      "What the fuck is this Tyler!?" I frantically look around the abandoned barn. He looks at me in determination "It's where I kept my cargo Evan, you know that." "Don't be fucking smart with me Tyler! Fucking seriously? What the hell happened in here?!" Wildcat turns his head to the right in one swift movement staring at the blood stained wall. You could still even see some fresh blood, dribbling down the aged non-polished wood and some fleeing in between the seams of the wood boards. Tyler seems memorized by the sight of that crimson plasma stained on the far wall. I move right in front of his line of sight and snap my fingers in his face. He was non-responding at the first few but then after a couple more went by he started to swat at my hand. 

    "What the hell do you want?" "To know what the fuck I'm doing Ty." He grumbles lowly to himself, making incoherent noises "Fucking fine, follow me." He then starts to walk without looking back to see if I even follow his trail, which I do by the way. Then we stop at a faded, paint chiped, wood door and Tyler swings one arm open and let's himself in, again, I follow close behind him. It was pretty dark in this room except for the red light in the far corner of the room. Once my eyes have adjusted to the darkness I try to look around for my little bacon friend. I hear some shuffling on the far side of the room and the shuffling comes to a stop to what I think is near that random, squared red light. Suddenly, I hear a sharp zig coming from the spot and the zigs keep on coming until a unknown engine roars to life, the power coming back on in an instant. 

    As the lights come on, I adjust my eyes again and look around the now partially lightened room. And to the left I see about eight computer montiors, set orderly in two by fours. Then, to the right I see a few weird looking machines with various tubes and cords tangled with each other. I stare in awe at the sight before me. 

   What the hell has Tyler been doing? I'm serious right now, what in the actual fuck has he been doing? I set my eyes back on Tyler and see him casually sitting on his wheeled office chair. He seems to be calm and collect through all of this...how? After that little thought I then start to take small, careful steps towards the pig-masked man. The next few steps brought me to standing behind him and I led my sight in front of me. What the fuck? 

   "You see Evan, I guess you can say this is pretty complicated to...I guess speak of?" I just barely heard that sentence, staring at the news reports, using up two screens, of the missing girls from days ago. Then, I glance upon the other screens and look to see private information, credit card details, social networking sites, and etc. All stating information of or about these ladies "Why and how do you have these files Tyler?" He stares blankly at the computer screens "You can say that I had a little help with that." Craig. It had to be him because the only person I know with hacking abilities like that would be Marcel, but I refuse to believe he would do this, he is a very good man at heart (meaning Marcel) "It was Craig, wasn't it?" Ty turns towards me with dangerous eyes "Maybe, maybe not, but if you touch him in any way Evan...I will be ruthless...merciless in playing the role of your killer and the last thing you would see would be darkness-" I stared at him, one might say I was horrified "-cause you would have lost your big and wide brown eyes by then, Owl." His hardened stare softens a bit after he gets that out of his system "Okay, I got it, no touching him...What's next?" He turns back towards the computer monitors and he pulls up clear pictures of the missing ladies "Next, I want you to track them down Evan, you're the best tracker I know of." "Okay, but why do you need these girls? And did you have them in the first place?" The pig man stays silent for a moment "...To answer your second question, yeah I did kidnap them, and to answer your first question, that is a long ass story I'm not willing to tell you right now Fong." He leans forward onto the table, resting his elbows, and rests his hands on his head. We stay there in silence for a few moments until Tyler decides to speak up "So...are you willing to help me, Night Owl?" I stand, staring at him with hesitation, then before I can say anything he speaks again "You can possibly catch H2oDelirious in the process." "What?" "You know what I said-" "-Yeah, but what the fuck do you mean by that?!" "I mean-" he quickly gestures to the girls "-these ladies are his friends, practically family to him. So what I'm saying is that you can possibly find him and catch him along with the girls." I can't believe I'm about to say this "I'm sold." "You bet your ass you are, and if you bail out of this, you're going to be killed and I'll make it look like a suicide." I nod quickly in understanding, he then holds out his hand "Do we have a deal?" I put my hand in his and shake it "Hell yeah we do." He then breaks out into a smile "Good good, that's wonderful to hear-" Tyler then leans in close to my ear and starts where he left off in a whisper "-and also remember, one hair or touch on Craig, you won't even live long enough to say uh-oh." I widen my eyes and visibly gulp, but I guess Tyler is too oblivious to notice. I realize I haven't answered yet so I reply with a curt nod and take a step back "Okay, so show me what you got so far..." He shows off one last wicked grin, then his features turn back to normal "Alright, let's get started."

Jonathan's P.O.V

     I've long left that apartment, and left the pain with it too. I'm so fucking done with this shit. So I did the next reasonable thing, well for me at least, and I hacked into the app. And them being a high-risk corporation, I just set up and proxy server and bounced quite a few signals around the world, making it impossible to trace me. And if they find out who did the hacking, a certain traitor will be arrested for that crime. A person we all know as the 'Mini Ladd' or as I like to call him, the treacherous scum that once had my trust. Forgot to mention, but he is now on my kill list, I'm not sure how Lui, Brock, and Luke are going to go about this but they'll have to fucking deal with it. 

    After a few minutes of setting up the proxy servers and bouncing the signals over the world I finally get to the real hacking. (Quick little note, I have no idea how hacking is and I just got these terms from watching a lot of Criminal Minds, btw awesome show, y'all should watch it if you haven't already)

*skiping the hack*

    "Annnnndd done." I have hacked into the entirety of the corporation and I take second to think "What's Craig's number again?" A few seconds of thinking later and I type in the number. I then hear a little ding and look to see it loading, now the words 'Now searching for Mini Ladd' show up "Fuck yeah! On the first try!" So just a few more seconds later and we come to a screen with the world map on it, then it goes down towards North America. Now to Alberta, Canada. The final screen pops up to show that he is in the city of...Calgary. Are you fucking kidding me? Are you actually fucking kidding me? I've been in the few towns over this whole time and he's been doing jack fucking shit in a random hotel? I'm in Cochrane right now, which is presumably about twenty miles from Calgary. Sadly it doesn't point out what hotel he's in and that's fucking stupid. But for right now I got a location. And that's the closest thing I have to a lead right now. It's a fucking great lead. Hopefully I don't run into Vanoss or the other guy, I'm assuming they will be there too. I need to tell Carlos to ready the plane. So I did just that and called him up. 

  "Heyo Carlos, hope you aren't doing anything right now cause we have another place to go to." "Yes Mr.Dennis" "Okay, ready it up, I'll be there in half an hour." I then ended the call. God I LOVE the sound of that. Mr.Dennis huh? Alright that sounds pretty swanky. I think I can get used to that. So I set down my phone and started packing all my shit. I can finally leave this place and do something for once. Yay me. 

   It was late a night, and I found myself at a hidden take-off location, a long strip of dirt road ahead. The plane, 100 meters behind me, is getting ready and stabilizing the engine for take off. All my things are already on board. Carlos walks slowly up next to me "The plane is ready Mr.Delirious, are you ready to go?" "Hell yeah I am." "Great, then let's go." I turn myself around and head towards the plane. I get into the passenger side and buckle myself in. Carlos gets in a second after me and does the same thing. He reads all the meters and looks at all the random shiz on the plane, I guess he's making sure it's ready or something? I don't exactly know. I stare at him and seconds later a small smiles shows up on his face. Carlos looks up ahead of the plane, making sure it's clear, then he turns to me "Are you sure you are ready?" "Yessir I am." He nods and back in front of him. The plane then starts moving. It begins with moving slowly forward but then after a couple seconds we start to speed up and now we go into lift off.

    We are up in the air now, the night sky dark as ever and the only light shown would be from the waxing gibbous moon above us. The lights from the city were so beautiful. I wish I didn't live this life. I really wish it could've been different for all of us. For Masi. For Sachi. For Carlos. For Craig. For Vanoss. And especially for me. It could've been different for all of us if we hadn't become the things we are. But then I'm kind of glad to have this life. I met some of the most supportive friends ever. Lui, Brock, and Luke are all my best friends. Craig was my best friend once, and I genuinely thought he actually was my best friend, he was a good guy at first but then that all changed. I at least got to hang out and see Sachi and Masi, and I found out they were moving out here, so that was pretty nice. But then they got kidnapped. And, I genuinely think, if Vanoss and I were to meet on completely different levels, we would have maybe become pretty cool friends. I actually feel really bad for bringing Carlos into this, like he's literally the chillest dude ever, and by doing this, I'm going to possibly get him killed. 

   Suddenly, I break out of my day dream and come to see a hand waving in my face. I playfully slap it "Yeah Carlos?" "Did you not hear anything I said?" "Nope, what did you say?" "We are about to approach Calgary, and this may sound a little crazy, but, you're going to have yo jump out of this plane." "What did you just say?" "You know what I said, you're going to have to jump out and land on a building and I'm going to go find a place to land while you find us a place to live for the next several days." "Fucking hell, okay, where's the shit?" I unbuckle my seat belt and carefully move forward the back of the plane "It's in the crate to the right of you." I shift my gaze over to the right and walk toward the crate. I open it slowly and look inside to see a parachute and a backpack. I take the stuff out of the crate and closed it "Okay, so in the backpack, there's some food and water and a shit ton of cash too so you'll be all set." "Okay thanks Carlos." "No problem at all amigo." I then open the plane side door and hold onto the little handle. I can see Carlos looking at me "Be safe." I give a him a little salute and jump out. 

  We were very high to begin with so at least I'm not falling to an immediate death but this is a pretty close second. After a few seconds go by I decide that it's time to pull the chute and I pull the little string. The parachute came out with a forceful pull and started to slow down my fall. I sigh in relief and looked around to try and see if there was any place to land on. I then spot a building with a long, wide roof and go into that direction. Once I come close to the building I set my get out in front of me. Next thing I know is that I flew down on top of the building and do a smooth roll in the process. When I get back up on my feet I look around to see if anyone is around. I wait for a few seconds and when I hear nothing but silence I continue my looking and try to see if I can find a latter down from here. 

   I found one a few yards from my landing and start to climb down. Once I get back onto the concrete ground, I look around to see dimly lighted lampposts and dark, empty stores and work places. Well, hello Calgary. It's going to be nice seeing you. It's going to be even better to have Craig's blood splattered across the ground with Masi and Sachi by my side as well. This'll be great fun. 

    Now, I come across a 24/7 hour motel and enter through the main hall. I walk up to a desk to see a guy in his 50's reading a sports magazine while sitting leisurely in a chair. Once I arrive at the desk the guy looks up at me and sets down his magazine "Hello welcome to this crappy motel, would you like a room?" I force out a curt nod and he pulls out a little clipboard "Fill out your information on here." I take the clipboard away from him and fill out the needed spaces. Once I'm done with that I hand over the info and he looks at it for a moment "Well, Mr.Dennis, hope you enjoy your stay here in Calgary." He then hands me a set of keys with the number twenty-two on them (quick little note, the number has no significance whatsoever, its just my fav number). The guy turns back in his chair and picks up his magazine. But as soon as that happens a smaller magazine falls out of it. It was a porn magazine. This guy was looking at porn. Really? I stare at it for a moment before hurrying the fuck out of there. I look back to see the guy with a red face and he soon walked over to pick said magazine up. I turn my head back forward and look in front of me to see the number twenty, I look two doors over and see twenty-two. I run to the door and quickly unlock it and close the door in one swift move. Locking the door behind me, I make one big leap over to the bed and lay there, face planted in the blanket, just breathing slowly and enjoying the peace that I am engulfed in. After a few more minutes, I suddenly remember I have to call Carlos. So I pull out my phone and dial his number. 

  It rang twice before he finally answered "Hello?" "Hey, it's me, I obviously landed and got us a place, I'll text you the details, hope you like sleeping on the couch." I quickly ended the call and set my phone on the side table. Now, I turn my body around so I would be laying on my back, staring up blankly at the ceiling. I then sit up and get off the bed. I pick the phone back up and quickly sent Carlos a text, giving the address and room number. Turning the phone back off  I look around to try and find the TV remote. Once I found it, I turned on the TV and left it on Law and Order: SVU. I lay back down on the bed and set my hands behind my head. 

   About an hour later, in the middle of when Detectives Carisi, Tutuola, and Rollins were at the gaming convention, playing the game 'Kill or Be Slaughtered', I hear a pattern of knocks on the door. I lazily get up and look through the peephole. I see it's Carlos so I unlocked the door and opened it "Welcome to our temporary humble abode!" He grunts softly and walks in without any words. I close and lock the door back up again and walk over to the kitchen, opening the fridge "Hey, you want anything to eat? I make a mean grilled cheese sandwhich by the way." "Sure." So I take out all the needed ingredients which in this case were just cheese, bread, and butter. And now the mean grilled cheese making begins. 

   After making those awesome grilled cheese's, me and Carlos just sat down on the bed, continuing to watch SVU. A a couple minutes go by and Carlos asks a question "What are we doing here?" "Hmm? Oh, I hacked into a program and found out that they were here in this city so that's what went down." "Yeah I know that but what are we doing here? In this motel? I thought you would be on your way to where you need to be?" "Okay, I see your point there, but, we are giving ourselves a much needed break and I don't know about you, but, I really need some sleep. I haven't slept these past couple of days if I'm being totally honest." "Ah, okay...thanks Jonathan,  can I call you Jonathan? I'm really tired of formalities now..." "Yeah sure." I lift my hand up and ball it up into a fist "Fist bump bro." Then Carlos brings his fist up as well and we do an old fashioned fist bump. We set our fists back down and continue to watch the show before us. About thirty minutes later, Carlos moves and gets off of the bed "Well, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Jonathan." "Night Silent Droid." He looks at me confused and gives out a slight chuckle, turning back to head to the couch. As a matter of fact, I might as well go to sleep too. So I took off my shirt and I hid on the side of the bed changing into some sweatpants. I get back up and lay myself on the bed, under the covers. Then I turn off the TV and stare at the nothingness in front of me. I turn onto my side and gently whisper "Goodnight Masi and Sachi, I'll see you guys soon." Hopefully at least. 

Evan's P.O.V  
    
     Tyler gave me almost nothing to work on. But wait, hold up. I said almost nothing. He gave me some information about how badly either girl was hurt and where they were in the barn. Tyler took me to the place where all the shit happened and and left me alone with the sli. But still, that really isn't much to go on to be totally honest here. I crouch down and inspect the ground. Hmm, I see footprints but those could be from anyone really, unless Craig and Tyler are about shoe sizes nine and a half and a size eight. I'm just going to assume that those are the girls footprints. I stare at the ground, inspecting every detail and grain in this dirt. Then I see something. Blood. One and/or both of them are bleeding. So I look up more to see if there is anymore blood, then I spot a blood trail leading to the large, wooden barn doors. I get back up and walk over to the door. Looks like they were trying to get out in a hurry. I look to see what I think is a handprint but it was smudged, hmm, looks like they were either nervous and had a slight tremor or they were getting out of here in a hurry. If I'm being straight with you guys, I'd say it's both. So I open the wooden doors and sunlight pours through. I look ahead of me to see the morning sunlight, a sort of yellowish-orangish vibrant color. What the hell? It's morning all ready? Just a minute ago it was night? I pull out my phone and see that the time was at 5:45 am. Damn, okay, I guess the sun would come out around this time. I look back at the chairs in the middle of the room. I see cut up zipties by the legs of the chairs and I walk over towards it. I crouch down again and pick up the cut zipties, inspecting it up close. The cut marks are jagged, most likely out of hurry, and the mystery sharp object had to have been small. A small sharp object would be easier to hide and it would have to be close by them, seeing as they were tied down to a chair. Or was it hiding in plain sight. 

     I get up from my crouching position and jog over to the room Tyler was in. I opened the door and stuck my head through "Tyler?" He looked up from the computer monitor "Hmm? Find something?" "Possibly, but I'm gonna need your help. Okay, so...did you by any chance take pictures of them while they were here?" "A couple I guess, why?" "Pull them up for me now." He slides his mouse over to the photo icon and clicked a certain folder that said 'my children'. What the actual fuck Tyler? The folder opened up and he clicked on a random photo. It was a picture of the both of them, passed out on their chairs and their clothes and faces stained with dried up blood. I couldn't help but stare at it. Oh my God. Are these fucking real? Why am I doing this again? Oh right, I could possibly find that dashingly-i mean-obliviously horrible blue-eyed assassin. Let's just pretend I never even said that. So I start to look around the photo, checked around the girls top half of their bodies, they had to have had the sharp object near them. So I inspect closer "Tyler zoom in on the white haired female." "Got it, but I'll bring you to a better close up if you don't mind, and I assure you nothing has changed, well, except the fact that she would be slightly conscious." Tyler then clicked on a new picture, with only just the top half of the white haired lady. Being conscious does make a pretty big difference. She had blood running down from her slightly open, half lidded eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and if you really looked into her eyes, you could see that she was terrified. If you look down a bit further her nose is bleeding and her mouth is ajar, with even more blood streaming down the corners of her lips. I look even further down to her neck and the first thing I see is a long line of red stitches across her neck, but some of those stitches came loose and you can see even the tinyest speck of blood, just waiting to flow over and down her neck. Then, the next thing I notice is her necklace. Wait, I've seen this before...it was in a weapons catalog in this one magazine I was reading. The charm on the necklace was an elegant dragon with red eyes. But the thing about that necklace is that the dragons tail is removable, and once it is removed, it becomes a small dagger. She used that to cut her and her friend free. 

  So I speak out in a quiet voice "hey Tyler..." "Hmm? Yeah? Find something?" I stay hesitant for a moment "...you see that necklace around her neck?" "Yeah...what about it?" "...do you also see that little groove there? At the starting point of the dragons tail?" "Yeah?" "Well, I saw this in a weapons catalog, and that tail is removable. The dragons tail is actually a dagger." "And that matters because?" "That matters because they fucking cut themselves free with it and should be considered armed and dangerous!" He gives me a look full of mixed emotion, his eyes full of emptiness. He stays like that for a tick and shakes himself out of whatever trance he was in "Okay, but, its only just a small dagger, what could be dangerous about that?" "Do you remember what that girls profile said Tyler? Do you remember what kind of training she had?" He looks at me blankly, assuming he doesn't remember "She was in the special fucking corps!" "So?" "You don't fucking get it do you? She's a professional, she can tear you to SHREADS Wildcat! Just with that one dagger too!" He stays silent at that. Then, he suddenly gets up and walks over to an empty table and flips it over with one hand. He grunts then walks over to the wall, punching it and holding his knuckle right afterwards "Are you done with your little tantrum? We need to get this bitch going you know." "Quit fucking with me Night Owl and do what you are being payed to do. Find those fucking girls." "Sure asshole, see ya!" I then turn around and raise my hand to wave behind me. 

   After I was a few feet away from that abandoned barn I broke down on the gravely dirt. You just need to breathe Evan. Calm down and breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Fuck. What have I got myself mixed into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: and finally! The eighteenth chapter is finished! I was originally gonna make it longer but then said oh fuck it cause I haven't updated in a long time. I'm such an asshole to you guys honestly. I'm sorry for not updating as much as you want to or as I want to. But to partially make that up I have created the longest chapter I have ever done! I really appreciate you guys for putting up with my shit and for reading my story! And 14.6k reads holy fucking shit man. I'm so grateful to have all of your support on this story. On another note, I've become obsessed with the new show Voltron: Ledgendary Defenders! I strongly recommend that show! And with that I'll be working on my other story! I'll catch ya later! 
> 
> See you on the flip side! 
> 
> °MiniTheMinter° (ง •_•)ง


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan's P.O.V

A new day has come and I'm actually feeling a whole lot better now that I've gotten some sleep. I sit up and lean on my arm for support, just swinging my head around wildly, checking on both sides of the cruddy motel room. I look upon the couch and notice Carlos was still sleeping there, with the blanket all crunched up in his fists, held tightly against his chest. I then look towards the door and see that it is still locked up. While swinging my feet over the side of the bed I look towards the other end of the room and see nothing else, so I get up with no worries. So next, I make breakfast for me and carlos to start our day. But honestly it's not really breakfast...it's just more grilled cheese sandwiches. Several minutes later the sandwiches are done and just in time for Carlos to finally wake up. 

He then starts mumbling to himself, I just barely hear it "mmm smells good..." Carlos then opens his eyes slowly and directs them to the sandwich in my hand. He chuckles quietly "are those all you know how to make?" "Nah, it's just literally all that is provided. But hey, they are pretty damn good." "Can't argue with that logic." We both laugh and I hand him the sandwich and we start eating. After a few minutes I notice that Carlos is finished with his sandwich, me following close behind. Carlos turns towards me and opens his mouth "So Mr. Jonathan...what is happening now?" "Well, I have a hotel I need to go to and I need you hear with the equipment, searching things for me. You know how to hack and search for things right?" "Oh yeah sure, I can do that." "Okay, that's pretty good so I guess that is a go." I put my hand up and pull it back into a fist, Carlos doing the same and then we do a fistbump, we say in unison "Go team Delirious." And then we pull back and ready up our equipment for the day. 

"Alright Carlos, I'll call when I need anything!" "Okay, see you later!" I then turn my back and walk out the crusty room. As I walk towards the sidewalk I pull out my phone, pulling up the cab number and calling it. "Hey yo! Can I get a cab at Bates Motel?" (I couldn't resist honestly) "No problem! We actually got a driver right around the corner for ya!" "Cool thanks." I hang up and slide my phone back into my pocket. And that is when the cab pulls up 'Wow. He wasn't kidding when he said they were right around the corner.' As the cab pulls up beside me, I open the door and slide I to the seat, leaning back. The cab driver turns in his seat to look at me, surprisingly he speaks with a Irish accent "So where to?" "Umm...Calgary Grande" (literally made that up, don't try to look it up) "Alright. But that's like 45 minutes from here...you got enough money for that?" "Yeah it's no problem." "Well okay." He turns back around and pulls out onto the road. 

We it in silence for about 5 minutes and that is when the Irishman speaks "It's gonna take awhile so why don't we just do small talk." "Sure, that won't hurt." "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to a five star hotel?" "Meeting up with a friend." "Alright, again, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" "The names Jonathan, but call me Jon, whatever the fuck you want honestly, what about you Irishman?" "Oh wow, most people don't catch the Irish accent, thanks, and my name is Brian." Hold up. "Wait, your name is Brian?" "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" "No not at all, by the way, do you know a person named Brock?" His eyes widened at that name "Um yeah, he's my um boyfriend..." "Oh I know now, he talks about you a lot you know." A tinge of red has flooded over his cheeks "Really now?" "Yeah, well, he is right actually...you are handsome, and don't worry I won't try anything. I know how much you mean to him, and you aren't my type anyways." "First, thanks and second, jee thanks." We both laugh "So, what is Moo up to these days Jon?" "Nothing much really...wait, why are you all the way up here in Calgary when you should be in Los Santos?" "Oh, I was helping out my cousin with business here, she is sick." "Ah ok..." About five minutes later we pull up to the desired destination "Well thanks for the ride! Here's your money and tell Brock Jon said hey." "Alright, oh and here's my card if you need another ride somewhere." I take the take and glance at it "Cool thanks dude! See you on the flip side!" "See ya!" Brian waves and then drives off down the street. I turn towards the hotel and stare at the front. This has to be where he is at. I pull out my phone and check his location on the app "Yep, he is either here or somewhere in a close radius of here."   
      
       Walking along the red mat leading towards the door, a bellman opens it for me and formally greets me. Giving a little wave, I walk inside, walking up towards the front desk "Hello, um, can you check to see if there is a Craig Ladd here?" "Sure, one moment please." The lady behind the desk began typing on the desktop and clicked the mouse a few  times "Um, sorry no Craig Ladd here? Want anything else sir?" "Oh yeah, um try..." Maybe Vanoss? But I don't know Vanoss's real name...what about Tyler Wildcat? The one in Craig's files. "...try Tyler Wildcat." She briskly nodded and began clicking and typing again. A few seconds passed and she was already done "Oh, yes there is a Tyler Wildcat in room 66, would you like me to call ahead of time, telling him that you are coming up?" "No thank you, I want it to be a surprise." I pull out a twenty and slide it over to her "Thank you for taking the time, keep the change." I briefly turned around and walked towards the elevator without looking back. Once inside the elevator I see a man standing by the buttons "Which floor sir?" "Sixth please." He pressed the button and we waited there in an awkward silence. Once on the sixth floor I said a thanks and power walked towards room 66. Once in front of the door I brushed myself off, whispering to myself "Gotta look good so I can terrorize this bitch-ass with style." I then hold my hands behind my back, clutching my knife with one hand and holding on tight yo my wrist with the other. I let go for a breif second to knock briskly then return it to it's original position. Suddenly there was some shuffling in the background, the shuffling getting louder as each second passes. I hear someone on the otherside turn the lock and slightly open the door "Who is it?" He then looks around the door and his eyes widen out of terror. He tries to slam the door but I wedge my foot just before the door closes. The door bounces back open and I come face to face with the one person I wanted to see right now. Craig Ladd.  Mini Ladd. "Heyo Craig, long time no see!" Still with the terrorized look on his face, he tried to run past me for the door, but would you think I would let that work? I then grab him by the neck, squeeze for 5 seconds then throw him to the ground. He lands face first "You think it'll be that easy honey? Oh no you've got it all wrong...I'm anything but easy." He tries to get up but then I stomp on his hand, crushing the tiny bones that are within it. Craig yelps out in pain and he retracts his hand, holding it in his chest "Make anymore movements and you're a dead man Mr.Ladd...did you really think you could get away with this little kidnapping without any consequences? Oh, Craig, come on! You know me! You know how I get when I'm enraged...now get up slowly." Craig puts his one hand out in front of him, getting himself up. Once he is up he holds his hand to his chest and starts to caress it "Now arms and legs apart." He kept quite and obeyed, spreading his arms and legs apart. When he completely complied I went all in and pushed his top half against the wall. I checked his arms first, found a small blade in his sleeves, I then threw it behind me. Checked his torso next, nothing there. Then I went for his legs/feet, I found a small pistol in his left shoe. Finally, there was one last place to check "Tell me, is there any guns or knives near your dick or ass?" "WHAT?!" "Shut the fuck up, you know what I said." He stayed silent "Tell me now, you know I'm not afraid to check." He looks down and reaches down towards his crotch. Mini pulls out another pistol and hands it to me slowly. I grab for it and unload the gun quickly, throwing the gun to the side. "Is that all?" He hums and I turn him around and push the lad against the wall "You play any shit on me Craig, I'm not in the mood." I reach behind my back and pull out some handcuffs. Setting his hands behind his back, I lock the handcuffs on him tightly and put a zip tie around his wrists just in case. I turn him around to face me "Now, dipshit, tell me where my girls are before I drown you in the pacific, but I'll make you bleed first, you know why that would be good Mini?" I didn't give him any time to answer "Because sharks can smell one tiny drop of blood in the millions of gallons of water called the ocean. So, you may be ripped to shreds before you even drown...but oh well, you'll die anyways." I wipe some sweat off of my forehead "So, back to my original question, where are my girls?" Craig stays silent. I raise my fist and punch him arcoss the face, having blood drip from his nose already "Look here Mini Ladd, I don't have the time nor patience for this bullshit, so you better tell me right fucking now." He visibly gulps "I-I don't know where they are." "What is Tyler's number?" "What why?" "We are gonna do a little tradeoff." He looks at me confused "A tradoff of you for some information or my girls or something else that could be of use to me." He nods and he points to the phone on his bed "his contact is piggy and my phone passcode is 1679." I grab Craig's phone off of his bed and enter in the passcode. As soon as I hit OK there is a tiny flashing red sign reading deleting all files in two minutes "You fucker...I will not let this go." I quickly pull out my phone a open an app the I made myself that can help me hack into anything. I tap a few buttons here and there, now coming up to a screen where it says time in the passcode. 01:04 left to go. I type in a few random passcodes but they all failed. .45 seconds until all times are deleted. I think for a few seconds. Wait. I got it. I then type in the numbers 8-9-5-3-7. Otherwise know as Tyler. It takes a minute to process it, but it comes out successful and it removes the red sign and it is restoring all deteled files. I look over towards Craig "Fuck..." "Yeah, fuck, you forgot I was the best hacker in our group besides you and Brock, dickhead, and I taught you everything I know." He looks down at the ground, still silent. I look at the phone to see all the files have been saved and then I sent them off to Carlos for safe keeping. When a little bar showed up at the top of the screen saying 'Messages Sent' I quickly went through some Emails and Messages. The first few seconds of reading, I look away "Are you fucking kidding me, that's gross as fuck dude." "Well it's my phone, freak, what would you expect on my phone?" There it is again, that nickname. Freak. Just because I wore that mask in Highschool didn't mean I was a freak back then. But I turned out to be one now. I murdered so many people. And the cops still haven't caught me. Fucking dumbasses. 

    Back to reality again, I look under the contacts and find one that has the word piggy with a little emoji heart next to it. "Guessing this is it, better call him up." I press the call button and pull the phone up to my ear. A few rings went by, then on the fourth ring it picks up.  

   "Hey babe." "Hello 'Babe', how are you doing?" He takes a transient pause "Who the fuck is this?!" "Oh you know exactly who it is sweetie, it was only a matter of time. But, to buisness at hand, I'm willing to make you an offer..." "...What kind of offer?" "One that you can't refuse darling." "Give me the details." "I'll give you back Craig, with a few bruises or so, and you give me something of equal value." "I don't even know if he is still alive. Put him on the phone." I grunt and do it amyways. I set the phone next to his ear "Speak Craig." "Yes." "Oh baby, are you okay?" "Yes I am alive." "Oh thank god, I'm going to get you back babe." "Help me." I turn the conversation off of him and back to me "So what'll it be? We have a deal or not?" There was another short pause "Yeah." "But first, what are you willing to give me?" I look up at Craig and see him with his head hung, eyes closed. Hearing nothing but silence on the other end, I speak up "Again, ehat are you willing to offer me?" Grabbing ahold of Craig's wrist, I squeeze it with a bone crushing grip. Not expecting this, Craig yelped out loudly "Okay okay! Just stop hurting him! I'll give you Vanoss!" "But how would he help me in anyway? He's back in Los Santos right?" "Wrong. He's helping me track down your girls, he is the best tracker I know. And the only one that knows besides us." He could help me track them down, Vanoss can help me reunite with them. If he does that, then maybe I'll reconsider killing him "Okay you have a deal." I check my watch. 8:50 am. "Meet me in the middle of Nose Hill Park at 9:15." "Got it, you bring Craig and I'll bring Vanoss." "Mhmm, you better be there." "I will. I promise that to Craig." He hung up and I threw the phone on the bed "Alright let's go." I pull him up and lead him towards the door. I stop Craig as soon as we reach the door, unhooking the ziptie and then retieing his hands in front of himself. I pull of my jacket, taking out Brian's card and calling him up "Hey Brian, it's me Jon remember? So yeah, I kind of need a ride right now. Can you do this for me?...Aw thank you so much! I'll see you in a bit, bye." I hung up then went to Carlos's contact, then begun to ring him up "Hey yo Carlos, meet me up at Nose Hill Park and be sure to wear a mask too." Hanging up immediately, I slid the phone into my pocket and took off my jacket. I hung my jacket around his tied wrists and we begun walking to the elevator. The elevator ride was short, thankfully, but awkward as there was this woman asking questions on what happened to his wrist, seeing as it is all twisted and red. So I told the bitch that he hurt his hand while hitting something do I'm taking him to the hospital. She didn't speak for the rest of the ride, so we got off shortly and speed walked to the front doors. I pushed the door open and saw Brian waiting in his cab, presumably texting Brock on his phone. I walk up to the cab and open the back seat, letting Craig slide in first. Sliding in next to him, I give Brian directions "Take us to Nose Hill Park please." "Will do, and who's this guy right here?" "Oh, have you heard talk about Craig before?" "Oh yeah, I remember now, I just didn't know what he looked like..." "That's fine, so let's go shall we?" "Let's." 

Vanoss's P.O.V

     "You're going to do what?!" Tyler looks at me with dark eyes "You know what I said fucktard." "But why?!" "Because he took the one thing I love most." Craig. That was an instant guess. And a correct guess as well "But why trade me?" "Because you're actually worth something to him as of now, and I have nothing else for him." I then punch the wall next to me and grip my hand, seeing little blood clots forming on my knuckles "What the actual fuck dude..." "Okay, look, I don't like the idea of trading you either but I need Craig." I stare at him, his eyes are fully of worry and regret now, such a sad look...he really must love him... "Fucking fine, okay, I'll go." "Thanks for agreeing but you had no choice in this anyways." I sigh and turn my face towards the wall, fresh specks of blood spattered in a single spot. Walking over to a random table I patch up my hand and run my index finger over my dried, bloody knuckles "So when does this trade happen?" "Oh at 9:15." 8:55, Twenty more minutes. "That's about twenty more minutes from now." "Alright then lets get a move on, it only takes fifteen to get there." We exchange a silent conversation and begin walking to the cargo holding truck, seeing as we are still at the abandoned barn, and we drove off. 

    We arrive at 9:13, traffic wasn't actually bad so we got hear just a tiny bit early "Where the fuck would we meet them?" "Shit, I don't know, he never said." I groan externally and sit on a close by bench. We just sit at the bench for about two minutes before getting up again and walking towards a hotdog stand. I then feel a poking feeling in my side, I turn my head quickly to see that it was the one and only H2oDelirious. Those dark cyan eyes sparkling in the sunlight, I just can't help but gaze at those beautiful iris'. I snap out of that trance and return to the situation. Fully turning around, I see Delirious with his arm interlocked with whom I assume to be Craig and he looks over to Tyler "He good at what he does?" "The best I know, now give me what is mine." H2o had a contemplating look on his face, he then looks back up ."You better not be shitting me pig." Tyler growls and hold out his hand "Great, now give him here." Delirious pushes Craig towards Ty and he pulls me to his side. He then comes up close to my ear whispering "You're mine now owl boy." I look up at him to try and read his expression but it is simply unreadable, meaning I surprisingly can't comprehend what it means. He looks towards Tyler and Craig one last time "If you guys try to kidnap them again, you will regret it, especially you Mini Ladd. Giving my fucking address to this pig, stealing my family away from me. Do it again and you'll be sleeping with the fishes along with your boyfriend." Tyler growls while Craig cowers down in fear. He turns around and pulls me along with him, not sparing the pair behind us a glance. Delirious then begins to run down the path and pulls out a familiar tool. A fucking grapling hook. I look up at him in surprise "You can't be serious!" "Oh I'm as serious as I'll ever be!" He laughs and runs ever faster towards a building, he holds out his hand "Hold onto me!" I give him a hesitant look but take his hand anyways. He pulls me towards him once more and shoots off the hook, it hooked onto the corner on top of a building and we slowly lift off of the ground. I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight while he had one arm around my waist. He pulls the hook back and starts to swing around the city like Spiderman. Isn't this fucking cliché? What now? Is he going to kiss me?  Because let's face it, I wouldn't mind one single bit. Yes, that must be surprising to hear from me, I've just learned to accept the gay and move on with life. Like everyone else should if I'm being honest here. Just move on from that subject and move on with life. Next thing I know, we are coming to a landing and I now realize that I still have my arms wrapped around his neck but my face is flushed against it. What is wrong with me? We land on the concrete ground and I still have my arms around his neck "You can let go now you know." I look up to see his eyes once again, the only visible part of him as of this moment, even though I have see much more than that. I then notice that he still has his arm around my waist "Um you could too? Unless you want to keep it there I suggest you move it." He looks down curiously and goes wide-eyed, removing his arm "S-Sorry dude." I then start to notice a faint blush creeping up his neck and going all the way towards his ears. He then turns around and starts walking towards a parked car "That's my ride, you coming owl boy?" setting out his hand, and I surprisingly take it. Delirious starts walking towards the car, with me holding his hand and following close behind him. 

This going to be a long ride isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That is chapter 19! I made it long again, unintentionally yet intentionally. I really wanted to write more and just wanted to give you guys more in general, so hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll see yall in the next one! 
> 
> † See you guys on the flip side †


	20. Chapter 20

Delirious's P.O.V

It was currently 10:05 in the morning, a cloudy, rainy, cold day in the middle of Calgary, Alberta. It started to sprinkle after our conflict with that stupid fucking pig and my 'friend', so after we took a landing, me and the owl spotted a 70's styled diner across the street so we decided to hole up there for the time being in a corner booth away from other people. We both waited a couple seconds, waiting for the other to speak. 

"So what exactly are we doing here?" "Chilling and waiting for the rain to pass." "Why would we wait for the rain to pass, are you scared of rain?" I pointed towards the outside and he looked to see that it was now graciously pouring rain. He then put on a look of understanding "Okay fair enough, I see what you mean." I nodded and right then is when a waitress come up to our table "What do you two gentlemen want today? Oh, I'll be your waitress here, the name's Karma." When asking that she gave a flirtatious look over towards the owl but of course he didn't notice and was still looking at the menu. I skimmed through it as well and just decided on black coffee and a burger. Vanoss glanced up from the menu "Oh I'll have a coffee and hamburger." "Of course sweetie, what about you?" "Same thing he's having." She wrote everything down quickly and said she will be right back with the coffees. A few seconds of silence pass between the owl and I before he opens his mouth "So what are we going to do after we leave?" "Simple, you're going to help me find my sisters." "Um, I understand that but how?" I stare at him for a moment "Had you gotten anywhere when you were with taht pig friend of yours?" "Well, yes but not necessarily." "Okay, so what do you have?" "The girl in all white cut both herself and her sister out with her dagger necklace and esacped into the woods. That's all the eventful stuff I collected." Sachi. "Was the necklace a dragon shape?" "Actually yeah." The dragon necklace Juu gave her. "One other thing, what other things happend before that?" "Well, by what I've seen from the pictures-" Pictures."-is that Ty-Wildcat sliced open wounds on their skin and made them watch him do it." This goddamn filthy motherfucking pig. "What else fucking happend?" He stared at me for a quick second before noticing Karma coming back with our coffees "Here you go, sugar." She handed to Vanoss with a 'sweet' voice "And here you go, sir. Your burgers will be out in a few minutes alright?" After she swiftly turned and left, I scoffed lowly at her attempt at flirtation on Vanoss. There was just something really bothering me about that bitch, I honestly don't know why or how but I hate her without reason. The said owl was looking intently at me with unreadable eyes. I can't read his eyes, hence the use of the word unreadable. That's particularily unusual for me, I'm pretty good at understanding behavior and reading it. But Vanoss had a blank face while looking at me, looking deep in thought. I stare right back at him until he moves his eyes onto mine. Shit. I'm locked into those delicious eyes the color of the coffee he holds loosely in his hand. I believe I can say the same for him. His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and he turns his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. I then look down plainly at my coffee and I take a quick swig of the scolding drink. It's hot, but I like my men the way I like my coffee, smeltering hot with some sugar. 

"So is that all you would like to know from me?" The question caught me off guard "Um, yeah that's it I guess." He nods and takes a drink "So who is going to pay for this?" "I will, got plenty of money to go around anyways..." He looks at me hesitantly, as if he were about to retaliate, but he kept his mouth closed and just accepted the fate of me paying the bill. There was an awkward silence between us, and I get that. I mean, we don't know each other personally, but I just have that feeling that I should know him more personally other than from work purposes. Vanoss hasn't looked back at me since the staring game, but I can still see the pinkish coloring he has along his neck and ears. "A while back, there was this person following me around, was that you by any chance? I won't kill you by the way, I don't care about that right now...so just answer me honestly." "...yes I did, but taht was because I found you quite interesting to say the least. Running from roogftop to rooftop with just a small pistol. I kind of just said fuck it and ran behind you." "I thought I've seen you before..." For some reason his face gets a whole different shade of pink and it turns towards a bright shade of red. I feel like there's more to this than meets the eye. But, I don't exactly feel like pressing on the matter much more, but believe me I will do that later. After a few more minutes, Karma comes out with our burgers, we say a quick 'thank you' and start to dig in. After we finish our meal, Karma comes back a gives us our bill and slides a napkin over towards Vanoss "I'll be right back over for the bill." I picked up the bill while he picked up the napkin and read over it. He promptly rolled his eyes and slid it towards me. I didn't even have to look at it twice to know taht she has written her phone number on it. I giggle. Giggle? I never giggle...okay, maybe I will let myself giggle this once because she failed to capture my owl, haha. Wait. Did I just say developed. Fuck I'm in far down. "We will talk more once we reach my room at the motel I'm staying in." He gives a short nod and stands up to go wait by the door. I put in some cash and a small tip, for her efforts. I also wrote a nice note for her on the napkin. 'Sorry, but he's not interested. Haha. :P'. Sometimes I think I'm a kid for sounding so possessive but it's how my personality developed. Oh well. I walk up towards Vanoss, his hand already on the door. When I approach, he opens the door widely and let's me go first. I would usually walk fast but this time I walked slowly by the diner window, waiting to see the reaction from Karma. Said girl walks over towards the now abandoned table and picks up the bill to find the note I packed for her. She unfolds it wearing a soft smile, thinking it's something sweet from Vanoss but then comes to realize it wasn't and her face turns to sadness as she read over the note. Karma looked up to see me passing by, I stuck up my mask, held my tongue out, and gave her the most predatory look I had. She visibly gulped and quickly walked away. I then chuckle and that seems to capture the owls attention "What are you laughing at?" "Oh nothing in particular..." He stared at me for a few seconds "Okay, whatever..." We walked all the way to the Bates Motel and walked straight into my room. He looked around "This is your base?" "Yeah, look, I know it's shitty but it was the only place around when I landed near here." "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. What do you mean by 'landed near here'?" "Oh, I skydived out of a plane and landed on a building near this motel." He laughed at that, god his laugh was so nice "Oh my god! What the hell?!" He opened his eyes to look at me, that's when I realize that we have met before, just not under these circumstances "Have we met somewhere before any of this happened by any chance?" He immediately stopped laughing and his neck tinged with pink "...U-Umm, I-I don't think so? Why the sudden question?" Vanoss tries to play it off by laughing but that will not work for me right now "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty certain that we have." The owl begins rubbing his neck, oh I hit some sort of nervous tick in him "Um, I don't know, somewhere in Los Santos maybe-" "-take off your mask for me." "What?" "You heard what I said, you take yours off and I take mine off, okay?" "Deal." 

Vanoss' P.O.V

Delirious counted down from ten to one and we both slid our masks off. This confirms it. I slept with him. That scar across his face, it's engraved in my head. The first time I had sex with a guy, well maybe, unless you count Tyler and I almost doing it in college for experimental purposes, but we decided not to after have a little make-out session but that was in the Past. Now we are in the Present. Where I want to go crawl up into a hole and die. I shifted out of my thoughts to come back into reality to see Delirious staring straight at me "You're Evan Fong." "How in the fuck do you know my name?" "Looked through airplane lobby feed, my software identified you with Craig and the pig." "And you're Jonathan." He widened his eyes, then his bright blue orbs turned dark "How? How the hell do you know my name?" I hesitated, should I tell him the truth, shit I might as well, he was getting around to it anyways "We had sex one night, you introduced yourself to me at a club." His eyes softened "Oh, so you're the one that put your dick up my ass?" "Yeah I guess so?" "Um, okay, that is in the past, we can move on from that right?" "Yeah, sure." "Okay." Jonathan moved over towards his bed and got on the ground to pull out his laptop with, I don't know what, on it. When he pulled it out, he opened it and pulled up his screen "This is how I do everything. I'm one of the few hackers in my group...which included Mini Ladd but he's going to get fucked by satying with that pig anyways so I won't bother trying." I looked at him sympathetically "Well, Tyler is-" "His name is Tyler? Tyler Wildcat?" Oh no. Then I stay silent, although that was a mistake given that he already guessed it was true. Shit "That son-of-a-fucking-bitch, I fucking knew it was him. I had him right here the whole damn time! Fucking hell!" He quickly walks towards a wall and punches it hard. He continues to punch it until his knuckles bleed "Okay, dude, stop you're bleeding." He acts like he didn't hear me and is still punching the wall "Fuck, I'm serious, dude, stop." He doesn't listen "Fucking stop it." I suddenly walk over to him and hug him from behind, taking ahold of his arms. I honestly don't know what got into me, but right now, I honestly couldn't care "Jon, stop this." Delirious jolts in place and starts to shudder "Are you okay?" I turn him around and look in his face. His electric blue eyes are filled with tears, none have dared to have spilled yet. I set my hand on his cheek "Calm down Jonathan." He sniffles and turns his head. I rub my thumb and retract my hand from his face "Let's get those knuckles bandaged first." I walk to the bathroom, open the medicine cabinet and sift around for bandage wraps and alcohol. Once I found them, I walked back out to find Delirious already in a chair, quietly sniffing to himself. Walking over to him with the bandages and rubbing alcohol, I sit by him and take his hand "Oh, you know that stupid saying already, just be ready for it." He nods. I start to apply the rubbing alcohol to his knuckles and he cringes at the burning sensation running through his hand "Fuck." Once they were all clean, I wrapped a bandage around it "There we go." He takes his hand back and gazes at his bandaged knuckles. He then looks up and stares right at me. His eyes are free of tears and are now more vibrant than ever. In one swift move, he grabs ahold of my chin and kisses me softly. One part of my mind is telling me to pull away, but the other is saying that there is a spark here, in this kiss. So I just indulged in myself and kissed back. He opened his mouth and our tongues fought hard for dominance, with an end result in me being the victor. We both simultaneously got up from our chairs and moved towards the bed. I climbed on top of him, unattached my lips from his and went for his neck. Finding his weak spot behind his ear and sucking on it, nibbling on his lobe. I then move to his Adams apple and sprinkle kisses around it. His chest is heaving, he can barely speak as it is, but he does so anyways despite it "Fuck." Then suddenly, Jon's phone begins to ring "Oh my fucking god, I swear..." I lean off of him and drop on the bed, face forward while he gets up and answers it "Yeah? What's up?" he waited for a response and after a couple of seconds he made a sound of aknowledgement "Oh okay, thanks, bye." He hung up and he shuffles over to the edge of the bed. I turn over to see what he wants but right when I lay on my back, he falls on me and hugs me "Oh fuck I'm tired, and you sir are very warm." I was hesitant to speak back, but I had to bring it up sooner or later "Why are you telling me everything about you?" I saw him visibly tense up and he lifted his head. Looking into those goddamn eyes "Why you ask? Simply because I don't care, and even if you do have personal information on me, there is no way to use it against me. Man is most dangerous when they have nothing left to lose, and I swear if my girls show up dead, that damned pig will have another thing coming to him, and I'll figure something out with Craig." "You know I won't hurt you right?" "Yes I do."

      "Why are you trusting me of all people?" Delirious stayed silent. After what seemed like forever he spoke again "Because you haven't had the chance to metaphorically fuck me over yet, saying that as you did literally fuck me, and you won't as far as I can tell." At that I stayed silent. He took that for an answer and layed his head back down on my chest. I should push him off, but I won't. Instead I pull Jon closer and feel the warmth emitted from him. In just a few minutes both of us were out like a light and now I have decided this will probably be the best sleep I've had this year. 

Sachi's P.O.V

   We have been walking for a few days now, we just discovered the lake we are walking by is named Ghost Lake, which is close to the major city in Alberta named Calgary. Which is where I bet that guy will be, which is where Jon will be because I damn well know Jon won't let us go like that. Reason I suspect that they are in Calgary is because they would have wanted to keep us close to them, but not too close for anyone to find and/or sumble upon. On our journey we have encountered about two groups so far, killed all people, and don't worry, all were men otherwise I wouldn't have touched a child. Masi and I are a good team, although she has gotten a bit more passive on our team kills, I think she is thinking about Jon. We have no arrived in the city of Cochrane, only west of Calgary. Calgary is about 36 kilometers East of Cochrane, if we took a car it would be about a 30-35 minute drive while if we were to walk, it would be 8 hours. But I think we should just rest for a while and restock on ammunition for Masi while I go get my double-sided scythe cleaned. 

      "Hey Masi, we should find some shelter and gain some money to buy more ammo and cleaner." "Sounds like a deal." I slide my hands into my pocket "So, here is a twenty so I can go into that 70's diner over there and charge this phone while you go and scout for a small job like robbing or some other way to gain easy money." She nodded and gave me a short hug "We will meet back at this exact place." She was about to head off but I stopped her, I pulled out another twenty "And go buy yourself and me a burner phone. Can't have anyone tracking us." She nodded again and headed off to find a small job. I turned and started walking towards the diner. I walked inside and had this sort of popping feeling. After a couple seconds passed by I spotted a random table and sat down. A lady came right up to my table, and I guess she didn't see me clearly because she gasped and stepped back "God, why do all the weirdos come here?!" "Wait, what do you mean by that? Who else was here?" She looked into my eyes for a moment then hesitantly answered "This creepy guy with a mask with this hot dude, but sadly I think they were dating...why?" Oh my fucking god "By any chance was he wearing a blue jacket?" She paused to think "Hmm...Oh yes! He was!" "Oh thank god! Thank you so much for telling me, where did he go by any chance?" "He went East." "Oh okay thanks! And can I get a black coffee?" "That's pretty funny, that was the exact drink he had." I giggled "Yeah I sort of got him on that habbit." "And yes I will, just a moment." She left to go get my coffee but I couldn't care less right now, she had seen Jon. I can't wait to tell Masi about this. A few long boring minutes later the waitress finally brought my coffe back and when she left that was when Masi came in and sat across from me. 

      "Masi, you won't believe what just happened!" "You won't either..." "What? What do you mean?" Masi reached for her jacket and zipped it down. She had a bomb strapped to her chest. "Masi, who the hell did this to you?" Right as I said that, two guys came in and sat next to us "Hello again darlings, missed us?" "Burn in hell motherfucker." "Oh, so sweet, I could ask you to do the same but you're already on your way to it." I growled lowly "Oh, so cute with that little growl you got there." "I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance." He scrunched up his eyebrows and scoffed "Yeah, sure. But thanks for walking into town for us. You almost got close to Delirious and Evan there." This fucking pig has the nerve to talk to me like that. I then try to reach behind me but the guy sitting next to Masi saw me "Wildcat!" The guy next to me flinched and reached over to grab my pocket knife "Nope, Nope, Nope missy. I don't think you want to do that here, your sister would suffer the consequences.~" I let go instantly and stared right at Masi "What the hell do you want from me?" "Simple, you switch jackets with your sister here and you stay with us while she goes free." "Deal, now give me that fucking bomb." "Paige, no!" Masi whispered frantically, she reached out for my hand and held it "Paige, please don't!" I shook my head "No, I made my decision, now go and find Jon." She choked out a sob but nodded and took off the bomb jacket. Then ran out into the streets towards Calgary. I look back towards them and slide on the jacket without a word. I zip up the zipper and stand up "Where are we going?" "Home." Back to that goddamn place I just escaped from, those assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: and that was chapter twenty! Sorry once again for the long wait, and a little sneak thing, we are pretty close to the end of this story! And after this book I will work on my other one and will make a new H2oVanoss book but with an Until Dawn AU, so you all know this will be fun. If you guys have played the game or have seen playthroughs you would know exactly how this goes, but if you dont and want to play it, then i sadly suggest you dont read it. Anyways, that was a mini update and late merry christmas/happy holidays and if i dont post on New Years then Happy New Years to you all and lets see what 2017 has to offer.
> 
> ☆Signing off this is MiniTheMinter☆
> 
> See you guys on the flipside! 
> 
> (´∀｀)♡（○゜ε＾○）


End file.
